Loba Bella's tale
by lifelesslyndsey
Summary: All to suddenly her world falls apart. The Rez call's to her. Edwards makes her feel sick. Jacob just looks yummy, and she's practically crawling out of her skin. "Renee? Who's my father?" BxJ M for Lemons. Lots of Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Loba Bella's Tale 1/17  
Author: Lifelesslyndsey  
Category: Twilight  
Pairing: Bella x Jacob  
Summary: All too suddenly her world falls apart. The Rez calls to her. Edward makes her feel sick. Jacob just looks yummy and she's practically crawling out of her skin. "Renee? Who's my father?"  
Rating: M for Lemons. Lots of Lemons.  
Word Count: 1,701  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my ideas. Props to the woman, Ms. Meyers.

**Props to Magos186 for being the most superest Beta EVER!**

* * *

"Edward," I snapped, pushing his face away from mine, "God, Edward, _stop_!"

He looked at me with his amber-gold eyes full of alarm and curiosity. "Since when do you say _stop_?"

"Since you started getting so fucking handsy!" I bit, shoving my shirt back down. He winced as I swore, but I wasn't going to tell him the entire truth; that for some reason, his touch repulsed me. Or that his smell, which once had been irresistible, had been making me queasy for months now. "What is up with you? Mr. Epitome of Self Control. Mr. Oh No Bella, I Might Kill You?"

He trailed his cold fingers along my jaw, and I shuddered. He happily accepted this as a positive response. All this time I thought he was the smart vampire. I just wanted to puke.

"I'm not sure, Bella. Something about you has changed...you're a little more...filled out." He explained as his eyes trailed down my body.

It was true enough. Somehow I had gone from an A-cup to a C-cup in a matter of months. I wrote it off as a late-burst of hormones. But it didn't stop there. My hips seemed to widen, giving me curves I had never had, and my legs seemed longer, even to me. I wasn't tripping over my God damned feet as much either, so that was a plus.

"Even so, I'm not easy," I growled. "I mean I love you, but that isn't a free pass into my fucking pants."

"I'm sorry Bella," he said, sounding truly bewildered. "I didn't mean to push you."

"Ugh. I don't feel so good. I think I'm going to go home. Walk me to the truck?" I asked lightly, taking his cold hand into mine.

"Of course, Bella," he said. "I love you."

I forced myself to kiss him as he helped me into the truck delicately. I really hated that. I was not some sort of china doll. I wasn't that breakable.

I rolled down my windows letting the fresh air wash over me. Charlie wasn't home. He was still fishing with Billy. I made him dinner…chicken enchiladas, desperate to keep myself busy.

There was little to do. I had graduated, and wasn't working at the Newton's store. I had been busy planning my wedding with Alice, trying on dresses and tasting cake. At this point, the wedding just fucking irritated me.

I flopped down on my bed, digging my cell phone out of my bag. Please God, let him be home. "Jake?"

_"What do you want Bella?" _He snapped. It was understandable. I hadn't seen him in a month.

"Are you free tomorrow? I need to come to La Push."

_"Are your bloodsuckers going to let you out?"_

"Do you want to see me or not Jake?" I snapped.

_"As there are no leeches to track, as a matter of fact, I am free. What did you want to do?"_

"Let's get the gang together, and go cliff diving," I said adamantly. It sounded like a very good idea.

_"That didn't end so well, last time Bells. What will your bloodsuckers think?"_

"Fuck 'em. If I want jump off a damn cliff I will."

He paused, and I could hear him deliberating through the phone.

_"Well, it's decided. I'll get the gang together." _

"See you tomorrow, Jake."

I shut my window, locking it, and drawing back the curtains. I just didn't want to see Edward tonight. I needed some time.

Before I knew it, I was out. And for once, I slept peacefully, dreamlessly, and restfully.

"Fuck, Bells, I haven't seen you in forever." Jake lunged forward, pulling me into a tight hug. He gulped, "You ugh...feel...um...look different."

"Jeez! Pervert!" I breathed, "Are you trying to break me, Jake? Besides, I'll be coming around a lot more."

"Yeah, until your wedding," he grumbled, setting me back onto the ground.

"I don't want to talk about the fucking wedding. The God damned pixie has fucking taken over and it's driving me nuts." I paused, laying one finger on Jakes chest. "I need some Personal Sun time."

"Call me Mr. Sunshine. Come on, the guys will be around soon. You got your swim suit?"

"Under my clothes, are they meeting us?" I asked, letting my sentence run together in one excited blur.

"Yeah, we can head up there."

I looked down as the waves crashed against the rocky cliff. It was amazing. I wanted to jump right then.

"Cool it, Bella. At least take your clothes off before you jump. And this time, you're jumping from the lower cliff," Jake demanded, tossing me my bag.

I didn't argue. I didn't want a repeat of last time either.

I peeled off my top and jeans, dropping them into my bag. My bikini was sitting askew on my chest, and I was great full Jake wasn't looking at me at that moment.

Dammit, I should have bought a new one. This one did not exactly accommodate my growth spurt.

"I'm decent," I said, covering what I could with the clingy yellow fabric. Jake already had is board shorts on, which were hanging dangerously low on his hips.

I heard him swear under his breath when he caught sight of me, and it made me immediately blush. This was the closest to naked he had ever seen me. And it wasn't leaving much to the imagination.

"Damn Bella, what have _you_ been hiding?!" Quil chuckled, making even Jacob blush. "Jared and Paul are on their way. Leah, being Leah, refused the invitation, and Sam and Emily have...plans."

Fuck. That makes me the only girl.

Well, this should be interesting.

I looked up catching Embry, shy little Embry, scanning me up and down. Well, if I wanted to be one of the boys, that's what I would be. Call them like I see them. I looked him dead in the face and grinning madly said, "Jeez Embry, lay off the eye-fuck or you're not gonna make it into the water before embarrassing yourself." I laughed, suddenly startled at what had just come out of my mouth. It was definitely beyond my confidence level, and yet I blatantly said it.

Quil laughed, slapping Embry on the back, who gave me an apologetic smile. Paul and Jared had only just arrived, and proceeded with their own eye-fuck.

For some reason unbeknownst to me, I fucking liked it. I needed in the water before I embarrassed myself.

"Are we doing this or what?" I asked, setting my hand on my hips.

"Impatient, are we?" Jake teased, taking me by the hand and leading me to the trail that led to the lower cliff. Every one else followed behind us, muttering under their breath and I found a certain, albeit awkward, satisfaction that I starred in their whispered conversation. Or at least the good portion of my exposed ass did.

"Give me your hand, Bella," Jake demanded, as we stood at the cliffs edge. "I don't want to lose you. Don't let go when we hit the water, and follow me. We'll be swimming over to that little beach there," Jacob gestured to the short stretch of white sand at the waters edge.

"So are we doing this on one-two-three, or what?" I asked, too excited to wipe the foolish grin of my face. I loved that Jacob let me be reckless. This was the very thing that made him my personal sun.

"On Three. One....two...._three_."

We plummeted into the water, our hands clasped tightly together. Jake dragged me back the surface, his eyes sparkling and excited.

"It's awesome isn't it?' He asked, treading the water.

"Fuck, it's almost like an orgasm."

He cocked his eyebrow at me. Well…that made me blush.

"I said almost," I growled.

We swam to the little beach, and the others followed. The water felt great against my skin, and I couldn't help but enjoy myself. Jake and the guys were prancing around like puppies, splashing, and pulling each other beneath the water. I did my best to keep up, but it was five giant werewolves against one little girl.

"Hey!' I screeched for the third time, "Watch your fucking hands Quil!"

Jacob bristled, throwing a quick punch at Quil's face, which made me laugh.

"Fuck! Keep her laughing!" Paul bellowed, watching as my breasts giggled.

I sighed, terribly exasperated. "Who's hungry? Think Sam and Emily are finished with their _plans_?"

"Only one way to find out," Quil offered happily.

Before I could say anything, Jake threw me over his broad shoulders. "It's a bit of a hike, Bella; wouldn't want you to fall."

"Yeah, right," I grumbled, before making a show of adjusting the back of my bathing suit bottoms with a little _snap_. "Thanks for putting my ass on display, buddy."

"I'm not putting anything on display that wasn't already out there."

It was a bit of a hike back, and I was actually grateful to Jake. I propped my elbows on his back, cradling my head in my hands.

"So when do you have to get back?" Jake asked, as he set me on the ground in front of Sam and Emily's home. They were finished, and she already had a massive banquet made.

"Actually, I think I'll stay in La Push tonight. Do you think I could crash on your couch?"

"Of course! If it keeps you in La Push longer, you can move in!"

I didn't tell him it was tempting. I really didn't want to leave my vampire-free safe haven.

And I couldn't figure out why, because...well...I loved my vampires.

I was starving. Nothing compared to the Pack, but fuck was I hungry. Even Jacob gave me a weird look when I went for my unusual seconds.

"You're judging me, Jacob Black? You're on your fifth plate," I hissed, swatting his hand.

I had called my father, making plans to stay at the Blacks. He was thrilled, of course, that I was talking to Jacob again, so thrilled in fact he didn't even ask where I would be sleeping. He didn't even note that Billy had left town that morning. He was just thrilled I was at Jacob's and not Edward's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Loba Bella's Tale 2/17  
Author: Lifelesslyndsey  
Category: Twilight  
Pairing: Bella x Jacob  
Summary: All too suddenly her world falls apart. The Rez calls to her. Edward makes her feel sick. Jacob just looks yummy and she's practically crawling out of her skin. "Renee? Who's my father?"  
Rating: M for Lemons. Lots of Lemons.  
Word Count: 1,310  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Props to Magos186, my super beta!**

"Yuck. I need a shower," I groaned, returning to the little red house after sitting around the campfire. I loved the La Push Gang, but they could really wear you out. "I smell like smoke and sea salt."

Jacob flopped down on the couch, grabbed the remote and began flipping through channels. "There are towels in the bathroom. I'll grab a shower when you're finished."

"Bring me something to wear. I didn't pack clothes," I called out after I had the water running.

I washed away all the salt and sand from my skin, reveling in the water. It wasn't very hot. Their must have been something wrong with the water-heater.

"Hey," Jake mumbled, stepping into the bathroom. "All I had was a shirt, sorry."

"No that's fine. I'll just wear it with my bikini bottoms. I think something is wrong with you're hot water heater."

"I'll check it out."

Once he had left, I dried myself off, pulling on his massive shirt. It hung to my knees. My bottoms were still wet so I'd have to dry them. The shirt was long enough, but I definitely should park my ass on the couch until my bottoms were out of the dryer.

"Your phone has been ringing off the hook," Jake informed me, tossing me my cell phone.

Edward. Fuck. He had left three voice mails.

I dialed his number, waiting for him to freak out on me like normal. While I understand his need to be the protective vampire that he is, I hated feeling like a child.

_"Isabella!_" He shouted on the first ring, _"Where are you? Why aren't you home? Why did you shut your window last night?" _

He flung questions at me faster then I could answer them, and it only irritated me further.

"I'm in La Push, and we both know you know that. You're probably standing on the treaty line as we speak. Secondly, I'm not home because I need a fucking break. Actually, that works for the third question as well. I get it, you love me, but I'm sick of being babysat and watched and coddled. Fuck if it doesn't get worse if I become a vampire."

_"If? If you become a vampire? I thought you were adamant on that?" _

"Not if you're going to smother me for an eternity, Edward. Maybe you need to think about that."

And I hung up.

Jake was looking at me like I was fucking crazy. I felt crazy. I felt like I was on the verge of snapping. I needed an outlet. All thoughts of sleep had been replaced with seething anger. I needed to ware myself out, work out some of this tension.

And there was Jake: standing shirtless, looking more sexy then I had yet to admit.

And he just....he fucking smelled so good.

I attacked him, crashing my mouth against his. He didn't resist. No, he couldn't resist me. This was what he wanted. I slid my tongue across his bottom lip, begging entrance, which he happily gave.

His mouth was hot. Fire compared to the ice I was used to. He kissed me with a force mirroring his months of heart ache and anger, and I loved ever second of it. My hands slid up his chiseled chest, feeling every muscle and every ripple. "Bella," He groaned into my mouth, and the sound of my name on his tongue made me instantly wet.

I straddled him, never parting from his mouth. His hands caressed my body, settling at my hips and holding me in place. I bucked against him, grinding my hips into his, overly aware that I was wearing no panties.

"Bella, stop," Jake gasped, pulling his mouth away from mine.

I slid my hands to his jeans, tugging at the buttons.

"Bella, I said stop!"

"Isn't this what you wanted, Jake?" I whispered, the sudden rejection washing over me.

He squeezed me. "You know it is, just not like this." He leaned forward, kissing my collar bone.

I ground myself against him once more, feeling his hands half-heartily attempt to pin me down, keep me still. "Oh come on Jacob, if you wanted me to stop, you'd stop me. You'd restrain me."

"I'm trying!" He said, struggling harder to pin me place.

"You're a fucking werewolf, Jake, you can do better then that," I whispered into his ear, biting his neck playfully.

"Bella, I told you to fucking stop. We're not doing this."

"Why don't you want me?" I snapped. "I'm still a virgin, it's not like you're getting bloodsucker sloppy seconds. Dammit Jake, fuck me already!"

He grabbed my trembling wrists. "I'm not going to have sex with you because you're mad at Edward." He said calmly.

Fuck if he wasn't going to reject me too. No one fucking wanted me! Edward didn't mind feeling me up, but he pushed me away in the end.

What the fuck is wrong with me?

I began to shake violently, my whole body trembling against Jake. I was just so mad. I was sick of them. Men. Fucking boys is more like it.

"Whoa, Bella, you're shaking," He said, confusedly. He had never seen me this angry. I had never _felt_ this angry! I jumped off of his lap, pacing the living room floor, with my hands balled into fists. I just couldn't calm down. I was pissed and I wasn't even sure why. I needed to break something. I slammed my fist into the plaster of the wall, feeling it give beneath hand.

"What the fuck!?" I exclaimed. I wasn't that strong. I could barely open a jar of pickles on my own. But it just made me angrier.

"Bella!" Jake screamed, grabbing my shoulders and holding me in place. "You have to calm down, sweetie."

"Why!" I screamed, tearing from his grip. "Don't tell me what to do!'

"Bella. Seriously. Calm down."

"NO! YOU CALM DOWN! DON'T FUCKING TREAT ME LIKE A CHILD!" I screamed.

"No! Bella...you look...well...you look like you're about to _phase_." He could barely spit the words out.

"No..." I snapped...

Then it hit me like a brick wall. The growth spurt. The eating. The vampire aversion. The strength. The hot water that wasn't quite hot enough.

What the fuck?

"I'm not a werewolf," I said again, but this time... I wasn't so sure. I needed answers, and I needed them now.

That bitch.

"Give me my phone Jake," I screamed my shaking picking up to a new level.

"Calm down first. You're scaring me, Bells, please calm down."

"GIVE ME MY FUCKING PHONE JACOB BLACK!" I snapped. He held the phone away from me, pleading with me to calm down.

I heard the bones crack in his nose, before I realized I had punched him. I didn't care. He was being an ass. I was sick of every one telling me what to do. I snatched the phone out of his hand.

I knew it was late, but I also knew she would answer.

_"Bella? Bella baby what's wrong?" _She asked groggily.

"Mom. Who is my father?" I demanded without preamble.

_"Charlie is your father, Bella," _she said, matter-of-factly.

I squeezed the phone in my hand. "Quit fucking lying to me mom! Who is my fucking father?"

_"Bells, Charlie is your dad. You know that!"_ She pleaded.

I was shaking so hard now I had a hard time holding the phone. "Tell me who my _real _father is."

She was crying now, but I didn't care. She had lied to me, lied to Charlie! "_Bella, baby, I can't."_

"Tell me or I swear to God, I will never talk to you again _Renee_."

She gasped, stunned, "_Joshua Uley_."

I growled, and there was nothing human about it. "You better tell Charlie before I do. You better tell him everything."

Then the phone snapped in half.


	3. Chapter 3

**Loba Bella's Tale 3/17  
Author: Lifelesslyndsey  
Category: Twilight  
Pairing: Bella x Jacob  
Summary: All too suddenly her world falls apart. The Rez calls to her. Edward makes her feel sick. Jacob just looks yummy and she's practically crawling out of her skin. "Renee? Who's my father?"  
Rating: M for Lemons. Lots of Lemons.**

**Props to Magos186 my super beta!**  
Word Count: 1,390  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: Love me and leave reviews!**

**JPOV**

What the fuck was going on? I knew that look. I knew that feeling. But Bella…she was Charlie's daughter. Not an ounce of Quileute in her.

But...fuck. I had never seen this side of my Bella before. She called Edward a fucking bloodsucker for Christ's sake!

She was on her phone, screaming at her mother, and I could hear every pleading cry her mother spat back at her. I needed to calm her down, but I was afraid to be near her. She really looked like she could phase.

"Joshua Uley."

Renee's voice echoed throughout the whole room. Then the phone snapped.

I called Sam immediately on the home phone as I watched Bella seethe.

"Sam, get over here now. There's something up with Bella....um...bring back up."

I turned to Bella, watching her tremble helplessly.

"Bella," I whispered, and she turned to me. She was struggling so hard to get control of herself. I knew how hard it was. And she just found out her life was a lie. "Bella, baby, come here."

She obeyed, her eyes narrow, allowing me to wrap my arms around her. She relaxed, but continued to shake, almost vibrate. "Bella, I'm going to kiss you, okay?"

She nodded her head, and I leant forward, pressing my mouth against hers. She immediately calmed down, the trembling vanishing instantly, her body melting into mine.

"Is this what you called me over here for Jacob?" Sam asked, from behind me. He sounded at once disgusted and amused.

"Sam, we need to talk. It'll be easier if we phase. Jared, Quil, don't let Bella out of your sight, and for Christ's sake don't let her get worked up." They both cast me confused looks, but sat at Bella's side on the couch.

She looked catatonic. But I understood that. Her world was coming undone.

_"Are you sure Jacob?" _Sam pressed, after I showed him all that I witnessed.

_"I heard her mother say it, Sam. Bella is your sister." _

_"You couldn't contain her?"_ He asked for the fourth time.

_"And she smashed her little fist through my fucking wall!"_

_"Not to mention, she broke your nose. Fuck!"_

_"You said it. She was shaking all over the place." _I shuddered at the thought. My Bella, a werewolf.

_"And the vampire aversion." _

_"She sounded like she wanted to call the wedding off." _I couldn't help but smile.

_"Fuck. Way to go, Dad,"_ Sam muttered to himself.

"Jared, Paul, go get the rest of the pack." Sam ordered, stepping back into my living room. They didn't ask questions, but bolted for the door.

Bella was still catatonic on the couch.

"Bells, baby?" I whispered, and her head snapped up to look at me.

"I am aren't I?" She asked softly, "I'm a fucking werewolf too."

Sam interjected, sinking to his knees in front of her. I couldn't place the look in his eyes. I had never seen it before. There was nothing Alpha about it.

"More importantly, you're my sister," he whispered, scooping up her hands. He was in awe. "I'm so sorry about my father."

"Our father," she corrected.

"Our father."

"I want to see him. I'll have Charlie find him if you won't help me," she whispered, clenching his hands. I felt like I was watching some intimate moment, and it made me terribly uncomfortable.

"No. I know where he is. It's your right to see him," Sam whispered, his voice breaking. "But right now, we need to inform the pack. Normally we would wait till you phased to tell you, but...these are delicate situations."

The pack arrived, and Sam ordered them to phase. I waited with Bella while Sam filled them in, holding her against me.

"Jake? What's going to happen to me?" She muttered.

It hurt. I didn't want this for her. "You'll phase, just like us. You'll share a pack mind. You'll be stronger, faster, and graceful. And even if you're not graceful, you'll heal faster so it won't matter." I joked, lightly.

"What about Edward?" She whispered, "I don't...I don't think I love him any more. He disgusts me now. It's not his fault...but I don't want to be with him anymore. I can't even fathom it."

She had said all the things I had longed to here, and yet they did not make me feel better. She had been forced to choose against him. I wanted her to pick me...but not as a second option…a back up.

BPOV

"Seriously, Bella? That's awesome!" Paul exclaimed, as soon as he stepped in the door.

"Way to go Jake!" Quil chimed, though I wasn't sure I understood what he meant.

But what surprised me the most was Leah.

She ran forward, wrapping her arms around me with the girliest shriek any one had heard out her mouth. At first I thought she was trying to hurt me. She never really liked me.

"Thank God Bella! I don't have to be the only girl any more!" She screamed, shaking me in her arms. She was truly excited.

"Easy guys. Give her a minute," Sam chided, coming to sit at my side. He looked at me in a new way, his wide brown eyes staring into me. He was really my brother.

A fucking brother.

"This is weird," I said at last. "I mean, it makes sense. I've always been drawn to the Rez. In fact, lately it's been killing me not to be here. But Charlie," I let out a weary sigh, "I mean, every one thought I _looked_ like him."

Sam squeezed my hand. "You have dark hair, and dark eyes. It was easy to mistake as Charlie's genetic traits."

He rummaged through is pocket, pulling out a thermometer. "I grabbed this while I was out. I want to get a temp reading. It lets us know how close you are to phasing, though…well...you're pretty close. Open your mouth."

I obeyed, feeling very silly in the process. He slid the thermometer beneath my tongue, and we all waited in anticipation.

"Fuck, Bella. One-fourteen. That's hotter than any of us."

"Well...there's no arguing that Bella's hot," Jared noted, smiling widely.

"Bella is my _sister_," Sam spat, wiping the grin off Jared's face. Jacob shot him an appreciative smile. It both annoyed me and thrilled me for reasons I couldn't explain.

"All right. I'll call Billy in the morning. Bella, you have to stay on the Rez for a while. I'll talk to Charlie. This is going to be hard for him, but I think it would be better if he knew everything."

"Everything?" I croaked, my eyes widening in alarm.

"Yes. He'll need to know."

I groaned. "He's gonna find out about Edward. He's gonna....ah fuck he's gonna know I was going to _marry_ a fucking bloodsucker." Did I just call him a blood sucker?

Sam contemplated that for a moment, staring at me. I could tell he was debating with his Alpha instinct, and the instinct to protect his sister. "We don't need to tell him the Cullens are vampires until you are ready. We have to tell him about Vampires, but no details."

"Thank you Sam," I breathed.

"No problem...sis," he smiled. "Like I said, you have to stay no the Rez. We'll need to hold a Council meeting. This is important. I can have them together by tomorrow and...I'll call Joshua. Everyone stay clear of the treaty line. I don't want the mind-reader picking this up."

I hadn't even thought of that. Sam was good.

"Jacob," Sam turned to Jake with an odd look. He almost looked in pain. "It's your responsibility to keep Bella calm until we can work this out. I assume that is why you were kissing her?" He asked, his mouth a hard line. I laughed and blushed at the same time. He was already in Big Brother mode. I already loved him.

"Go Jacob!" Quil muttered, turning away from Sam's glare.

Jacob shifted, uncomfortable. "It seems to calm her down, yes."

"Right. Keep her calm," Sam agreed, his face still twisted. "Quil, Jared, run patrols, and quit ogling my sister. Paul, stay phased. Leah get some sleep, you're a mess."

Leah growled, but cast me another wide smile.

Every one filed out one by one, returning to their posts.

I sighed, leaning into Jacob's arm. It had been a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Loba Bella's Tale 4/17  
Author: Lifelesslyndsey  
Category: Twilight  
Pairing: Bella x Jacob  
Summary: All too suddenly her world falls apart. The Rez calls to her. Edward makes her feel sick. Jacob just looks yummy and she's practically crawling out of her skin. "Renee? Who's my father?"  
Rating: M for Lemons. Lots of Lemons.  
Word Count: 1,995  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**My Beta, Magos186. We all love her, yes we do. **

**A/N: Alpha says review. **

JPOV

Fuck if everything wasn't all wrong. Bella didn't love her leech and Sam had ordered me to remain at her side. Normally I would have reveled in this situation. It was everything I ever wanted. But it was all fucking wrong.

"Leah seems to like you," I noted, pulling Bella into my arms. She was a wreck. She looked so exhausted. I remember how bad I felt in the early days. I just wanted to hold her.

"Yeah, it's better than death threats muttered under her breath," she replied, throwing her arm over my chest.

She shifted on the couch, throwing her leg over me. I wondered if I should remind her that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Well, Sam said to keep her happy. She would be pissed if she realized she had been half naked in front of a bunch of horny mongrels. I wondered idly what she would think if she knew they could…smell...her.

I lifted her lightly into my arms, and carried her to the bedroom. She was so tired. I contemplated covering her up, but I knew it wasn't needed. She was hot. She was warm to my touch, and that just seemed weird. I was used to pale, frail, cold Bella, not this hot, sturdy upgrade.

And oh boy was it an upgrade.

In the one month that I had not seen her, she had filled out in all the right places, making beautiful Bella become sexy Bella, as if I wasn't turned on already just by looking at her. Now every guy in a one mile radius was. I wasn't especially looking forward to Quil's wet dreams to come. But Sam would rip him a new one if he got out of hand.

God. Sam looked....I don't know. He was really blown away by this revelation. I could feel the protectiveness washing over him as he watched her. She was instantly his baby sister.

Ah fuck. That explains why he looked like he wanted to hurt me. He's seen all my wet dreams about Bella. Fuck. I didn't know. But I couldn't deny that they would get worse, what with all Bella's new....stuff…including the tiny yellow bikini.

I brushed her hair out of her face, ready to make my bed on the couch.

"Jake?" She whispered, her voice wavering. "Stay with me?"

Like I said. Everything I wanted, except all wrong.

I stripped down into my boxers, crawling into the bed beside her. Between the two of us, it was too hot for excessive clothes. I wasn't complaining. I liked her skin against my skin. She was beautiful. She was absolutely perfect. And now she was a werewolf. Part of me was happy that I could share this with her. That she could be in my life so completely. But a bigger part wished it didn't have to be this way.

The morning light filtered in too soon, waking me. I was usually a deep sleeper, but I was worried about Bella. Every movement, every sound she made woke me up.

But that wasn't what woke me up this time.

Great. That's just great. Morning wood.

I shifted from the bed, careful not to wake her. I was consciously aware of my hard cock pressed against her bare ass beneath the thin cotton sheet. If she woke up...well...there would be no keeping her calm.

I sat up slowly, inching my way to the edge, when she rolled over,

"Fuck, Jake, go back to bed," she half growled, half muttered. The sound made my dick ache. Growling. This was Bella. She looked so fucking sexy when she woke up, I could feel my cock twitch.

"I can't," I explained, mentally slapping myself for not keeping my voice together.

She sat up, propping herself on her elbows, her belly exposed, but the important bottom half covered by a thin white sheet I could almost see through. I saw enough to know she shaved. I needed the fuck out of this room. "Why?" She asked.

Well, I couldn't hide my raging hard on, so I figured apologizing would be my best bet. "Because I unintentionally noticed your not wearing any underwear." I wondered if that was cryptic enough to get me out of this damn room.

"Fuck, Jacob, just jack off and come back to bed," she growled again, falling back into the pillow.

What the fuck did she just say? She didn't even blush. She growled again, and that was just...sexy.

"What?" I gasped, still wrapping my head around it.

"Go in the bathroom and take care of it, and then get your ass back in bed," she snapped.

"Um...okay." I stood up, and reached for the door knob.

"Jake?" She asked, a smile spreading across her face. She didn't even bother opening her eyes. "My bikini bottoms are in the bathroom too, you know...if you want them."

Ah fuck, my dick was aching by the time I got in the bathroom.

I can't believe she told me to do this. Not that I didn't want to or need to, but she blatantly and nonchalantly told me to go jerk off in to her panties. She didn't even blink. I just added this to the list of her happy-upgrades. As she offered, I wrapped her little yellow bikini bottoms around my cock, which beneath the sea smell, were radiating enough of her scent to nearly tip me over the edge. I stroked myself, picturing her in so many ways, remembering just exactly how my dick felt pressed flat against her ass.

God she was soft. And now...well...she had a whole new firmness about her. I couldn't help but let my thoughts linger to her on top of me in nothing but my t-shirt, grinding into my lap. She had been wet enough that I could feel it through my jeans. _Oh God was she wet. _She had screamed at Edward that she was sick of him. Then she turned to me. She had asked to come see me the day before. After a month, she ran to me to get away from him. Maybe I wasn't second after all.

But I couldn't be sure.

Instead of thinking about that, I thought about Bella's ass bouncing up and down on my shoulder, as we walked back up the trail from the beach, or her firm breasts pressed against my back.

I groaned, coming hard into her bottoms. I tossed them in the wash and returned to the room. She was asleep, the sheet abandoned at the bottom of the bed. My shirt had slipped up her thighs, an inch more...and well...that'd be my money shot next time. I groaned again, crawling into bed beside her, yanking down the shirt and pulling her against me.

All and all though, not a bad way to wake up.

We both woke again a few hours later to the sound of Billy's wheel chair skidding through the kitchen.

"Feeling better?" She asked with a smart ass smile, so unlike Bella, but God was it sexy.

"Much. You're bottoms are in the wash. Do you want me grab your clothes from yesterday?"

"Sure, but…ah fuck. I don't have a bra." God was she trying to kill me?

I threw on a smile that did not match my boiling emotions. "Keep your arms crossed. Billy's heart can't take it."

"Ugh, Jake, that's your dad!"

I smiled again, "Exactly. I'll be right back."

"Hey Jake!" Billy chimed. He was clearly thrilled with the turn of events. "Where's Bells?"

Ah fuck. "In my room," I said tentatively.

"Jake," he replied, in his most stern-father voice.

I raised my hands up innocently. "Nothing happened. Sam told me I had to keep her calm."

He chuckled, "This sure is a crazy situation isn't it?" He asked, shaking his head.

I frowned. "How's Charlie taking it?"

Billy stiffened in his chair, "Pretty hard. He loves Bella, he always will."

"Bella is still his daughter. She loves him. He's all she's known." I paused, "You know she wants to see him, right? She wants to see Joshua Uley. I don't expect it to be a happy family reunion. Sam is pissed."

"She has every right, though. I dare say that Chief Swan would like to have a word with him too."

"It's gonna be bad." I smiled. "She's going to be wild. Sam won't know what to do with himself."

"He's in for it. He's a big brother, that's a whole new ball game. Ah well. I'm headed to get Charlie. I have to fill him in on this werewolf business before the meeting. Keep Bella in the house. Sam will fill you in on the meeting later."

Great. A whole fucking day with Bella. What the hell was I going to do?

Billy left, and I brought Bella her clothes.

"How the fuck don't these fit?" She bitched, attempting to button her shorts. I tried in vain to tear my eyes away from her hips, the perfect 'v' exposed. God...again...one more inch and I would be done.

It also confirmed that she was bare as birth down there. I licked my fucking lips at the thought. Dammit Jake, pull yourself together!

Her top was two inches too short, and her fricking tits were popping out. "They fit _yesterday_." She grumbled, giving up on the button.

"Yeah, but when you get all worked up, it's making the process speed up. You know…you're like...five inches taller than you were last month. I can't believe I didn't notice. I'll give Leah a call. She can lend you some clothes."

Leah came bursting through the door with the same happy grin on her face that we all held. Though I myself was hesitant for my own reasons, the pack was happy to have Bella in our family. She just belonged here.

"Jeez Bella, those get any bigger and Sam's gonna lock you up," Leah said, blatantly staring at Bella's exposed chest.

"I'm starting to prefer my A-cups, honestly," Bella laughed, taking the clothes from Leah.

"You seemed like a shorts and tank kind of girl. But I won't lie. It's easier to carry a dress around your leg. Get used to not wearing a bra or panties."

Well, at least Leah could be the one to explain _that._

"Thanks Leah," Bella breathed, ducking back into the bedroom.

"So, hot stuff, you fuck her yet?" Leah asked, brazenly. "I mean, we all walked in on her in just your shirt and you with your pants undone. Let me tell you, Sam's trying to wrap his head around _that_ one."

"No I have not _fucked_ her. Not that she didn't try, but you know how easily worked up you got in the beginning. I swear I couldn't figure out if I was horny or angry in the beginning," I laughed, honestly.

"Ah well. All in good time I s'pose." She chuckled, "I'm feeling pretty shitty for hating her all this time. She's part of the family now."

I slapped her on the back. "Good thing Bella doesn't hold grudges."

Leah's eyes beamed. "She doesn't?"

I was so tickled to see Leah be anything other then an outright bitch, I had to smile. "No Leah, you're already forgiven. Bells is gonna need your help though."

"I can't wait!"

"Ah fuck!" Bella spat walking out of the bedroom. I didn't understand it. She looked fine to me.

"Leah, you don't have much of an ass do you?" Bella giggled, turning around, "Because I certainly do."

Leah laughed out loud, and I groaned.

"You're trying to kill me," I said, exasperated. "You want me to die."

A full three inches of Bella's bare ass was hanging out the bottom of Leah's shorts, and there was nothing any of us could do.

"That's not gonna go unnoticed. Just...sit when Quil is around. He's really the worst," Leah said seriously, before hugging Bella. "I better get going, council meeting and all.

**A/N Lemon Ahead! Next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Loba Bella's Tale 5/17  
Author: Lifelesslyndsey  
Category: Twilight  
Pairing: Bella x Jacob  
Summary: All too suddenly her world falls apart. The Rez calls to her. Edward makes her feel sick. Jacob just looks yummy and she's practically crawling out of her skin. "Renee? Who's my father?"  
Rating: M for Lemons. Lots of Lemons.  
Word Count: 2,108  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Magos186 We love you for your grammaticalsuperness.**

**A/N: The Alpha says review!**

**Hey all you beautiful people! I have hardly any reviews. Well I will let you in on a little secret. I have chapters ready and waiting for you. All you have to do is click that silly review button and tell me you want it. How bad do you want it? Juicy lemons coming up!**

"This is ridiculous," Bella breathed, frustrated. "I look like a Daisy Duke knock off."

"Looks good on you though," I said, wincing as she punched me in the arm. I wasn't going to get used to that.

"So," I said, clapping my hands together, "What do you want to do?"

"Garage?" She offered.

I shrugged, "Not much to work on. The Rabbit's finished. Can't take the bikes out, either."

"Well, fuck. X-Box?"

"You play video games?" I asked incredulously.

She sat on the floor cross legged, grabbing up a controller. "I do now. Let's play."

We sat on the floor playing Halo which she surprisingly annihilated me in. She rolled over on to her belly, staring up into the screen shooting aliens and I wondered if the reason I was sucking so bad is because I was to busy staring at her supple little ass.

Yep. That was it.

Never tearing her eyes from the screen, she started wiggling, like she had an itch she couldn't scratch. I had no idea what the fuck she was doing, but I was fascinated.

She groaned, laying her forehead on the carpet.

"Why the fuck am I so horny Jacob?" She asked, the last letter of my name popping on her lips.

I didn't mean to laugh, but I did and she growled at me. I quickly quieted myself, thinking of an explication. "It happens before you phase, as your body is changing. It's sort of an instinct. Like super puberty, I guess. Your hormones are all out of whack."

"It's ridiculous. These shorts keep rubbing on me, and I'm fucking soaked." She blushed, embarrassed at her admission. I sank to my belly beside her, rubbing her back in small circles. She was _tense_. Knotted up by her frustration. I remembered how painful the pre-phasing stage was, and I mourned for her.

"Here. Let me rub your back," I offered, kneeling over her. I positioned myself to where she was between my legs, careful to keep everything but my hands off her.

"This is not going to help me," she groaned, her face smashed against the carped. "You're being mean."

"Nah, Bells, you're really tense. This will help. I'm a pro."

I began at the top of her neck, grinding my thumbs into her flesh. She moaned lightly, and I immediately agreed that this was probably a bad idea.

But she seemed to ease as I worked her back, kneading out the knots. I moved down her spine slowly, till my fingers caressed her hips, my thumbs working the part of her back that melted into her ass.

She rolled so quickly beneath me, before I could stop her or move, and I found myself literally on top of her, my hands encasing her petite rib cage.

Like I said. Everything I wanted, but all fucked up.

"Bells, what are you doing?" I asked my voice breaking. At this rate I was going to need another bathroom break.

She looked up at me through her dark lashes, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. "The front hurts too."

Oh fucking God. I could see her hard nipples through the thin tank top, begging to be licked, sucked and bit. I had no experience with these things, but that was what I wanted do to them. "Bella, we can't. Not like this. You still love him."

She growled, and for some ungodly reason, it made me hard. "I do not. I hate him. Not because I'm a werewolf and he's a vampire. I hate how he controlled me! I hate how he made me a little doll up on a pedestal. If it took becoming a werewolf to see that, then I'm glad! And you were right. I would always wonder if he would leave me again. I want someone who will never leave me. Who has never left me! I want an equal, _Jacob_. I want someone to manhandle me!" She bucked her hips forward, against mine.

Fuck, she was practically begging me to give her every thing I had wished for in these last months. But I couldn't do it. I wasn't sure if she was thinking straight. Plus...well...Sam would fucking _kill_ me.

"Jacob. He is all wrong for me! He may have had my heart, but he could never have my _soul_," she whispered.

"We can't have sex though," I reasoned quickly. "You're too close to phasing."

She grumbled, "Well what the hell can we do!"

"You can take your own bathroom trip," I offered mockingly.

She smiled, lifting her upper half on her elbows, "You don't really want that."

Shit she was right. _I _wanted to bend her over the fucking kitchen counter.

"Help me, Jacob," she pleaded, her eyelids fluttering. "Make me feel _better_."

Fuck Sam. I'll deal with him later.

I scooped her up, hauling her off to the bedroom.

Kissing Bella was like nothing I had ever experienced, and I _had_ kissed her before. But this, feeling her want me, feeling her need me, sent me over a new edge. She was the only girl I had ever kissed, pathetic as it was, but it only ever seemed to get better.

"Jacob," she purred. She fucking purred, like a kitten. Which...well...was ironic. "Jacob you promised...just....just fix this."

She pointed to her own quivering body. Her hands slipped beneath me, and I heard her shorts unzip. I froze on top of her, suddenly aware of how...inexperienced I was.

And she meant business.

"Jake," she whined, "I'm serving myself up here on a silver platter, babe."

I hooked her shorts with my thumbs sliding them down to her ankles. She kicked them off onto the floor, moving her hands up her body, pulling her tank top up and over her head.

Fuck. Bella. Naked.

Bella. Naked. Bella. Naked. Bella naked and beneath me.

It was burned in my mind.

And it was better then I could have ever imagined, which I had imagined, far too many times. But that was old Bella. New Bella was just...Damn.

"Jacob!" She moaned, brushing her hands across my bare chest. Her hands, her hot hands, left a trail of fire in their wake, and I wasn't sure I was going to make it through this without caving and fucking her brains out.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to mask my confusion in a husky voice, because I had no clue where to begin.

"I want to cum. Anyway you want to make me cum." She groaned, and my dick grew harder against my jeans. "Just make me cum for _you _Jacob."

Well. She doesn't know what she's doing either, so she can't judge me.

With that thought, I descended, taking her mouth into mine.

I kissed along her jaw, along her neck, and collar bone. I trailed kisses down her chest, and up the sweet swell of her breast, taking her hard nipples into my mouth. She arched beneath me as I did this, and relief washed over me. Well...so far so good. I grazed my teeth along her body, feeling her quiver beneath me.

God she looked beautiful, splayed out across my bed, wracked in intense pleasure. Her hair was feathered around her, sticking to her face in places.

She was just...gorgeous. I was lost in her.

Her soft moan pulled me back to earth.

I continued kissing her body, trailing down to her hips where I was forced to make my final decision. How badly did I want to embarrass myself? How long had I wanted to do this?

Fuck it.

I kissed her inner thighs, trailing my tongue along her legs. Her hands immediately shot to my head, braiding through my hair with a sharp hiss.

"Yes," she whispered, and that was enough for me.

I slid my tongue between her folds, slick with arousal. God she tasted good. Too good, I could feel my resolve wavering. I flicked my tongue upward along the spot that counts the most, and she rewarded me with another primal growl. I repeated the motion, licking and sucking her. I shoved my hands beneath her ass, lifting her up slightly, before burying my tongue inside her entrance.

God. Edward was a fucking idiot. How could he resist this? Fucking fag.

She bucked against me, forcing me deeper inside her. I pulled back, returning to her clit, before sliding one, just one finger inside her. She was so tight!

"Oh!" She gasped. "OhGodyes," she breathed, her words coming together in one long moan...

I pushed into her harder, ramming in and out, all the while continuing to lick and suck. She was washing me in the sweetest juices, flooding my senses. I was blind to everything but her. Hell, I forgot how hard I was.

"Yes, oh please, don't stop, Jacob. Fuck!" Her back arched hard, and her walls clamped down on me and after a moment of alarm, I realized she was fucking coming. For me.

"Cum for me, Bella," I whispered, biting her thigh. She cried out so hard when I did that I couldn't help but do it again.

"Oh_ fuck!_" She breathed, riding out the last waves of her orgasm.

I lay down beside her, suddenly aware of my painful erection straining my shorts.

Her eyes were still closed, accompanied by a wide, silly grin. I couldn't help but feel a little smug.

"That was....God," she whispered against my chest. "That was exactly what I needed."

But underneath her words, she was saying, _you're exactly what I needed._

I loved her so much. Why did it have to be this way?

"Jake, what do I taste like?" She asked, still smiling.

I grinned evilly, dragging my soaked finger along her bottom lip. She licked her lips without hesitation. "Oh. Well...wait..." She smiled back, pulling my face to hers.

She was kissing me, oh was she, but she was tasting herself on my tongue, on my lips. I groaned in her mouth, grinding myself against her unbidden.

"Oh Jacob. I'm sorry. I'm being kind of selfish," she gasped, staring down at my strained shorts.

"It's okay Bells," I said tightly. "Happy to serve."

She frowned. "No Jacob. I said equal, and I meant equal."

She didn't give me even a moment to comprehend what she was saying before her tiny hands were unbuttoning my jeans.

"Off," She ordered, and I obeyed, wiggling them off me. My cock sprang free to its full potential, lying hard against my belly.

"Oh Jesus Jacob," she said in approval, and again I couldn't help but feel a little smug. "Now, it's time to repay the favor."

She sank down on my cock without warning, taking every inch she could, and using her hands to cover what she couldn't. She worked me up and down, mouth and fingers working in unison, till I was screaming her name with absolute benevolence. Her mouth was hot, inhumanly hot, and wet, and Christ this wasn't going to last. She worked her mouth like a pro, but I was sure she hadn't done this before. Lest her leech harm her.

"Christ! Bell-ugh!" I groaned, feeling the muscles tighten in my stomach. I wasn't sure what the protocol was here, but I knew I was gonna cum in her mouth if she kept it up.

"Bells move," I whispered, nudging her shoulders.

She moved up my cock, never removing her lips from my flesh to whisper, "No."

Did she not realize how good she was? Fuck! Did she not understand?

"Bella, fuck, honey I'm gonna cum!" I gasped, feeling my cock jerk in anticipation.

She slid up once more, licking my shaft as she did to whisper, "Yes."

"In your mouth?" I asked incredulously.

"Mm-hmm," she hummed against me and that was all I could take.

I blew my load inside her mouth, and she swallowed it greedily, which almost made it impossible for me to soften, I was just that turned on.

"Damn Bella...that was..." I couldn't pick a word.

"That was awesome!" She gasped, lying beside me breathless.

"You liked that...doing that?" Weren't girls supposed to hate it? I knew enough to know Emily certainly did.

"Absolutely. What a fucking rush."

"Fuck Bella. The guys aren't gonna let you live _that_ down."

She giggled, unaffected. "Who cares? It's your cock in my mouth, not theirs."

She curled into my arms, and for a moment I believed she really loved me. I wanted to believe it. My heart certainly did. But my mind wouldn't shut the fuck up.

I still could have laid like that forever, caught up in our bliss, our over heated skin pressed together.

**Review for lemons! I have lemonade waiting for you. You picked 'M' rating for a reason you little smut reader you. **


	6. Chapter 6

Loba Bella's Tale 6/17  
Author: Lifelesslyndsey  
Category: Twilight  
Pairing: Bella x Jacob  
Summary: All too suddenly her world falls apart. The Rez calls to her. Edward makes her feel sick. Jacob just looks yummy and she's practically crawling out of her skin. "Renee? Who's my father?"  
Rating: M for Lemons. Lots of Lemons.  
Word Count: 1,383  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Remember to feed your beta, for she is WIN. Magos186 is the Spelling Queen.**

**A/N: Alpha says review.**

**THIS IS YOUR LAST FREEBIE PEOPLES! I WANT SOME REVIEW'S**

**Or you'll never get the triple lemon surprise coming up. It's coming, but you have to work for it. I don't know how, but this story became a lemon fest. I guess that's what you get when you're working with dogs. **

**Ten reviews, please. I have the next chapter ready; you just gotta go nuts on the button. **

"Shit, Bella. We need to get dressed. The council meeting will be over in a bit," I breathed, pulling myself up off the bed.

She was pouting. Her perfect bottom lip pushed out. I just wanted to kiss it, to pull it into my mouth.

And then I remembered Sam.

Fuck. I'm in trouble. Maybe he wouldn't make me phase for a while. Still, can't hide the fact we smell like walking talking sex.

"I need a shower," She announced, stretching her arms above her head. She was not uncomfortable in the slightest to be fully naked in front of me. I kind of loved it. She was just so at ease. Why was I surprised? Everything, even this, came easy to us.

"So do you," she amended, eyeing me thoughtfully. "But as we have little time, we should probably just shower together."

I never thought the day would come when I'd be peeling Bella off me, but here we were.

What could a shower hurt? Right?

"Wash my back," she ordered, handing me the soap. I obeyed, rubbing her gruffly, feeling every square inch of her. She let the water rinse away the bubbles, letting drip down her body painfully slow. "You're turn," she whispered, turning me around.

She washed me, every inch of me, dropping to her knees to wash my legs. She drifted back up, lingering over my hardening cock before turning me around once more to look at her. She dropped the soap with a dull thud, wrapping her arms around me, kissing me softly. I pulled her against me, and I felt like crying.

I loved her so much.

She sensed my tension, laying her head across my shoulder.

"Jacob Black. I love you," she whispered, and my heart begged me to believe her. "I've known all along, but I was afraid because it wasn't the same. Loving you isn't like how I loved him. His was instant, burning like a forest fire. And like forest fires, Jake, it burnt out. With you, it was slow building. I was able to learn and love each part of you individually until I loved you wholly. I love you, Jacob, truly and wholly."

I couldn't take the war inside my body. I loved her, and I couldn't resist her. Absence makes the heart grow fonder right? He had kept her from me for months. My love never wavered. And I believed her. I had always believed her. She loved me just as deeply as I loved her. And if it meant she had to be a werewolf too, well that was just one more thing to share together. We could share a life together, for eternity if that was what we wanted. She didn't need to be a leech to live forever.

And I knew I could love her forever.

"I love you too Bella."

We dried and dressed quickly, returning to the safety of the living room in silence. Every once in a while we would catch each other looking at one another and laugh.

"Bella?" The voice burst through the door before the body could.

BPOV.

"Bella?"

"Dad!" I flew of the couch and into my father's arms in a heart beat. "Oh dad!"

I had never been so happy to see him.

"Bells," he breathed, holding me tightly. We were not ones to share our emotions, but this had been too much. We needed the reassurance.

"You still want me?" I cried. I really had been worried. He would always be my dad...but...he didn't have to love me any more.

"Of course Bella! You're my daughter!" He squeezed me tightly, tears escaping his eyes. "I love you Bella, always!"

"I love you too dad. You're the only father I will ever have," I said sternly. He held me at arms length, just looking at me. They had told him.

"Werewolf huh?" He asked, with a cautious chuckle. "Should have paid more attention to Billy's superstitions, I guess."

I laughed. "You don't think I'm am monster?"

He hugged me again. "Of course not, baby." He looked up at Jake, who had remained silent on the couch. "You too, Jake?" He asked.

"What can I say, Charlie, it's a curse."

Charlie turned on his best dad-face, staring daggers at Jake, "You take care of my girl, Jacob Black."

Jake smiled, "I couldn't be happier to, sir."

Sam busted through the door, eyes wide.

"Jake, get Bella out of here." Sam ordered, and Jake didn't hesitate. But I wasn't technically in the pack yet, and that alpha crap wasn't working on me yet.

"Why, Sam?" I demanded.

Sam deliberated silently to himself.

"Our _father_ is here."

I growled, and there was nothing human about it. Charlie took a step back from me, eyes widened, and I immediately softened.

"Sorry dad. I just have some things to say to him," I whispered.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Bells," Sam said. "You're still too volatile. It isn't safe."

"Sam. Let me see him. I need this. I won't feel right till I do." I pleaded, and his brotherly instincts broke through his Alpha.

"Alright. But if you even look like you might phase, we're hauling your ass out of there. And finding you some bigger fucking shorts," he added scathingly.

"Sure you want to do this Bella?" My dad asked, holding me against him, "I mean I know you're angry, but you don't have to do this."

I looked up at him, in his eyes that weren't mine any more. "Yes I do, dad. For You. For Me. For Sam. I have to."

Sam demanded that the confrontation take place outside.

"I'm going to get him now. Jake and Leah are going to stay at your side at all times. I will say it again. One sign and you are out of here." He kissed my forehead, and hopped in his truck.

The whole pack showed up on Billy's front yard, every single one standing at my back, accompanied by my father, Billy, even Sue Clearwater. They were here for me. To support me.

I loved them all.

Sam's truck pulled into the drive way, and he cast me a weak smile. This was hard on him. He hated his absent father. Joshua Uley climbed down out of the passenger seat, and walked across the yard behind his son.

"Bella," he said warily, "It's...it's good to finally meet you." His eyes flickered through the crowed, landing on my father. He winced, before looking back at me.

"Funny, I can't say the same."

He sighed, "Look I'm here for you now."

I felt my body get hotter, and clenched my hands into fists. "Here for _me_? HERE FOR ME? You've never been here for _me!_ But you know what? I was lucky. I had Charlie. He is the best father ever. Sam didn't have a Charlie. He just had _you_," I spat.

I looked back through the crowed, and my eyes stopped at Embry. He was staring into the grass like his life depended on it.

"What about Embry, Joshua?" I seethed, feeling a rapid tingling build up my spine. "Is Embry yours?"

Joshua Uley looked up at me with his big brown eyes. My big brown eyes. "You three were better off!" He gasped.

As I had with Jake, I punched him in his fucking face.

"BETTER OFF? HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW YOU WEREN'T THERE! YOU ABANDONED THEM YOU STUPID FUCKER!"

Immediately every hand near me pulled me back.

"Fuck, Jake, Leah, get her out of here now. She's gonna phase," Sam ordered.

Joshua's head snapped up at once, pale and blood covered, "Phase?" He said bewildered, shock and horror filling his voice.

"Yeah, _dad_. The only thing you gave us three." Sam slung his arm over Embry's shoulder. "Meet the pack."

Jake and Leah hauled me off, and I could feel myself loosing it. I was dropped on the forest floor unceremoniously and both Jake and Leah backed away from me slowly.

"Bella, calm down babe," Jake pleaded. Leah just waited. She knew it was inevitable.

I couldn't calm down. I was so full of anger and hurt, I could not calm down. I felt my muscles rippling beneath me, my skin stretching.

And I _exploded._

**A/NThis one was a little short, I know. But I'll make up for it I promise. Just hit that little green button, I have chapters waiting for you. Do you want them? You know you do. Hit it and quit it, bitches!**


	7. Chapter 7

Loba Bella's Tale 7/17  
Author: Lifelesslyndsey  
Category: Twilight  
Pairing: Bella x Jacob  
Summary: All too suddenly her world falls apart. The Rez calls to her. Edward makes her feel sick. Jacob just looks yummy and she's practically crawling out of her skin. "Renee? Who's my father?"  
Rating: M for Lemons. Lots of Lemons.  
Word Count: 1,740  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Remember to feed your beta, for she is WIN. Magos186 is the Spelling Queen.**

**A/N: Alpha says review. This is a little bit of filler, but there is a nice juicy lemon next chapter. Bella and Jacob's firsties!**

_What the fuck _I gasped, from all fours. Fucking my life. Fours?

_Calm down Bella, you phased. You really phased! _Jake exclaimed, radiating joy.

_Finally! Oh and welcome to the pack mind. _Leah laughed, nudging me with her snout.

_This is fucking weird. _I said, feeling the dirt beneath my palms. Err. Paws.

_Wait till it's all of them at once. We have the biggest pack yet. _Jake noted, closing the gap between us.

_And we're the first girls! _Leah giggled. She was thrilled.

_Okay, great. How do I get back? _I felt like an alien in my body. This was strange too strange.

_Bella...you're beautiful. _Jake said abruptly, stopping short in front of me, staring at me with his great black eyes.

_What? What do I look like? I'm a fucking dog. We all look the same. _I couldn't exactly look at myself, but I wasn't expecting much.

_No, Bella. You are beautiful. Just...look at yourself through my mind, _Jacob said.

_Okay...hmm....I'm going to go let Sam know all is well. I'll be back…you're both going to need clothes, _Leah said, gracefully excusing herself.

I did what Jake told me, though with some difficulty. It was so strange to see what he was seeing. But when I did, I let out a mental gasp.

I was white. Snow white, peppered with silver streaks.

I was beautiful.

_See I told you so. Okay, to phase back, you have to release the tension inside yourself_. Jake explained.

_Great. How?_ Could he be more fucking cryptic about this shit? I was ten steps from freaking out.

_I'll go first. Just...let go of all your tension. Release your anger. _

Jake stepped backward, fading from his fur into a splendidly naked man before me. I couldn't help but let my anger go. Suddenly I was all soft flesh and paper skinned.

"Oh!" I huffed, falling on my bare ass into the less then forgiving forest ground.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked, rushing forward. I looked up at himand my world changed. Every thing faded into nothing, until there was only Jacob. Everything else floated to the sky like ninety nine red balloons, leaving us standing there together and because there was nothing else, we were one. The sky didn't exist, the earth beneath my feet, did not exist. Only Jacob. My Jacob. I felt my heart jerk forward towards him, drawing him into me. I wanted to melt into him. Any distance, a millimeter, was far too much.

"Oh!"

"Bella..." He breathed, dropping to his knees in front of me. His eyes mirrored mine, in shock and awe. Longing. Love. Souls reflecting souls.

"Wow," he whispered, cupping my face in his hands.

I smiled. "I told you we belonged together."

"Bella," he repeated, breathing hard. His eyes were locked on mine, burning into my soul, which he now owned.

"I know Jake. I love you too."

Leah returned later, how much later I cannot say. Time didn't exist. Nothing did but Jacob and me.

"I figured you would need this, Bella." She muttered, handing me a white sun dress. Jake took the shorts that she was offering him and pulled them on wordlessly.

It took us a moment to acknowledge her presence, so caught up in ourselves that we were.

Once we were both dressed, Leah relaxed.

"Thanks, Leah. Did you fill Sam in?" I asked, eyeing my shredded shoes. I expected the forest ground to feel hard on my soft feet, but it didn't.

"Yeah." She smiled, "He's so proud, you couldn't smack the grin off his face if you tried. He had some words with Joshua too, but it was nothing compared to you punching him in his face."

I frowned, "What about Embry? Is he okay?"

Leah led the way from the woods talking, "He's shocked…angry, but mainly because he missed out on all these years with Sam, and you, not Joshua himself. I mean, it's not every day you wake up and find you have not only a brother but a sister. Embry has never had a family. His mother died when he was pretty young, and it's just been him and his grandmother." She grinned evilly, "And he feels pretty sick for checking you out all this time."

"Good," Jake said gruffly. "Maybe the rest of the gang will lay off now that she's got two big brothers."

But he was smiling. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. I was his imprint.

And he was mine.

We returned to Billy's yard, still flooded with the pack. It was quite the sight, six massive copper skinned men. And Leah, who was every bit as intimidating.

And me. The little albino freak, like always.

Joshua had made his quick exit, no doubt eager to get out of town. He hadn't exactly made many friends here. He hadn't been welcomed to the Council Meeting either. He heard about it and showed up, and Sam took the opportunity to explain how he had come across a sister. Joshua asked to see me, demanded was more like it. The word daughter triggered some sort of Fatherly instinct, which I happily pummeled along with his face. I heard he lost a tooth.

Without hesitation, I ran into Embry's arms, hugging him. He looked like he needed a hug too. "We're a family, no matter what," I said firmly, squeezing him. Sam joined us, holding us both in his arms.

My dad cleared his throat and I turned to him, seeing his brown eyes sparkle, and a smile on his lips. "Bella _is_ my daughter. I know it isn't much to offer, but...Just know that I am always there for you. All of you."

"Thanks Charlie," Sam said softly. "It means a lot."

Embry couldn't speak. But his smile said enough.

"Alright!" Sam barked, patting us both on the backs. "Enough of this mushy stuff. Bella! You phased!"

"I did! It was awesome!" I wheezed between new hugs.

Jacob was grinning like mad man as he came and crushed me against him. "That's not all Sam."

"You imprinted?" He asked incredulously, caught between anger and excitement. He was a typical big brother.

My smile matched Jacob's. "No Sam, _we_ imprinted."

There was a celebration like no other that evening. I watched as Charlie lingered at Sue's side and I knew everything would be okay for him. He looked happy. He didn't care one bit that I wasn't his blood-child. I was still his baby girl. And he was thrilled to be getting quasi-sons out of the deal. The werewolf thing didn't seem to faze him. But...he'd spent a lot of time on the Rez.

"We'll have to meet with the council again, of course," Sam explained, as the stars twinkled high in the sky. A full moon smiled down upon us and I couldn't help but see the beauty in that.

"This is very new. I mean, Leah was the first girl wolf in existence, but a double imprint? I have no idea what that could mean!" Sam breathed, exasperated.

I turned to Leah, taking her hand in mine, "Well, I know one thing for sure. It means that _we_ can have children. That's what imprinting is for, right? To make even bigger, stronger wolves?"

Sam smiled at Leah; the knowledge that she could be happy thrilled him. He truly loved her in his own way. "Yes. If Jacob imprinted on you, I have no doubt that you can have children. No genetic dead ends here. Not in our pack."

Leah looked like she was going to cry. She lunged forward, wrapping me in a bone crushing embrace, knocking me on my back into the dirt. I took her with me, but she was too excited to care.

"Thank you Bella! I'm so sorry I was ever mean to you!"

"QUIT LOOKING AT MY FUCKING SISTER!" Embry all but screamed, and I realized that Leah and I were putting on some sort of display, lying in the dirt, her on top of me, our bodies pressed together. Neither of us were wearing panties, but it didn't seem like any one noticed. Thank God. But even I couldn't doubt that this probably looked pretty hot. And it didn't even make me blush. Only Jacob could make me blush now.

Jared laughed, clapping Embry on the back. "Bells may be your sister, but Leah isn't!"

Leah growled at him, pulling me to my feet.

I returned to the fireside, curling up in Jacob's arms. All sorts of questions filled my head, many of them pertaining to Edward, who I knew for a fact was going crazy with worry. But I would deal with him later.

"Jacob, where am I going to live? I can't really go back to Forks. I'm not meant to be there, and I couldn't stand to be away from you." I asked, perching myself on his knee.

"We'll work something out. Billy knows you can't keep imprints apart, and we're double imprinted. That's probably worse. We'll have to stay with him until we can get a place of our own."

"I like the sound of that," I smiled. "What about money? School?"

He jumped, bouncing me on his knee. "I can't believe I didn't tell you Bells! I graduated. Well more or less. I got my GED. Actually, I think I got it before you graduated!"

I smacked his arm playfully. "That's awesome, Jake! Why didn't you tell me? What are you going to do now?"

He kissed me lightly in the excitement, "I forgot. Everything's been so crazy. I'm not sure what I'm going to do. Probably get my mechanics license and live on the Rez." He paused, staring at me briefly. "I mean, if that's what you want."

"Jacob, our family is here. I don't want to be anywhere else." I kissed him hard, feeling his lips part beneath me. There was a small cough from across the fire. Sam glared at Jake.

He straightened up at once. "Well, what do you want to do?"

I couldn't think of anything I wanted to do more then be with him. "Hmm. Not sure. I guess you'll have to teach me to work on cars."

"You'd really want to learn about cars?" He asked, shaking his head. "Bella, you can't even change a tire."

She smiled at me, "Well, I have all of eternity to learn, don't I?"

"As long as you want me, baby."

**A/NLemon time! Review if you want your Lemonade!**


	8. Chapter 8

Loba Bella's Tale 8/17  
Author: Lifelesslyndsey  
Category: Twilight  
Pairing: Bella x Jacob  
Summary: All too suddenly her world falls apart. The Rez calls to her. Edward makes her feel sick. Jacob just looks yummy and she's practically crawling out of her skin. "Renee? Who's my father?"  
Rating: M for Lemons. Lots of Lemons.  
Word Count: 1,553  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
I heart you Magos186, my Supreme Betaness.

**A/N: It's Lemon time!**

Sam couldn't keep us apart for long, even with the death stares coming form Embry. He had taken Sam's brotherly cue and seeing Jacob's exceedingly friendly hands had it looking like he was about to phase.

We stumbled back into the little red house, through the darkness. Something about this kiss was different, stronger, deeper, filled with a need. If this was what it was to imprint, I fucking loved it. Every desire seemed to burn brightly, and any thoughts of Edward disappeared into nothing. For now.

"Wh-where's Billy?" I gasped, as we came up for air. Jacob had me bent backwards over the kitchen table. Where Billy ate breakfast.

"My father has made him self scarce for the newly imprinted." He chuckled, running his mouth along my neck. Edward's cold mouth had always set me on fire, but Jake burned me to the core.

I trembled beneath him, as his mouth wandered further, exploring my collar bone, and the exposed valley of my cleavage. He had his hands up the back of my dress, caressing my panty-less ass.

"My…my father?" I breathed, shaking with desire. I was soaked, and he would notice if he ground his hips into me any harder.

"Mortified, but understanding," Jake breathed, his hot breath washing over my skin. He smelled so good.

His hands slipped up higher, lifting my dress, his hips coming hard against mine.

"Jesus, Bella you're so fucking wet!" He groaned, pushing harder against me.

I whimpered, pulling his mouth against mine. He hitched up my legs, drawing them around his waist. With out direction, I clamped down around him, as he lifted me up and carried me to his room, laying me out on the bed gently.

His hands tugged at the white dress, and I frowned. "Don't rip Leah's dress dammit. I don't want her hating me again already!"

Jacob laughed, lifting the dress over my head.

JPOV

"Christ, Bells, you are so beautiful," I gasped, sliding my hands from her hips up her sides, dragging my thumb across her stomach. She was so tiny I could almost wrap my hands around her waist. She'd be the smallest in our pack. Probably because she was half-blooded.

She stared up at me with her deep brown eyes, her hair fanned out across the pillow. I felt her hands wrap around my neck as she brought me close to her, pulling my mouth to hers. I could feel her love in this kiss, and couldn't believe I doubted it. She was my imprint, and I hers, we were _made_ for each other.

She was an unexplored land, untouched by any but me. It made me laugh silently as I thought _Once again, the Indians were here first._

"Oh Jake," she breathed, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, "Please...Make me yours."

I kissed her once more, trailing my tongue across her jaw. My hands grasped her breasts, smoothing them beneath my palms. I brought one to my mouth, flicking my tongue hard against the stiff, pink tips. She moaned as I teased her, trailing kisses down her stomach. I could smell her, drawing me in. I licked her thigh where it melts into her hips, sinking down between her legs.

I locked my hands beneath her thighs, holding tight to her. Last time she couldn't sit the fuck still, and I wanted to make this last.

With a new confidence, I proceeded, drawing my tongue up the length of her slit. She quivered, moaning my name. The sweetest sound ever heard. I continued to lick, ignoring her clit entirely. I wanted to drive her crazy. See how wild my Bella could get.

I slid one finger inside her then another, feeling her gasp, a shudder going through her body. She was just so fucking tight. I wasn't sure I was going to fit inside her! I worked her in and out, till my bed sheets were soaked, lapping up all the juice I could.

"Oh God, Jake. I need more. I need you," she begged, braiding her hands in my hair and pulling me upward.

"Are you sure, Bella?" I asked, praying that she didn't turn me away now because I wasn't sure I could stop.

She just nodded, pulling her bottom lip between her lips and releasing it with a little pop.

_Fuck. _

I positioned myself between her legs, feeling like a fourteen year old about to get to first base. I was way out of my league here. Fuck. I mean, I understood the logistics of it...but after that...

Fuck.

Apparently my hesitance did not go unnoticed, because as I internally deliberated, Bella wrapped her long legs around me and pulled me into her.

"Ah!" She gasped, and I managed to stop her half way. A harder feat then you would imagine. But, she pretty much just impaled herself on me, I knew it hurt.

"Bella, baby, are you okay?" I whispered, sliding my hand beneath her neck, pressing my forehead against hers. I slid the other hand beneath the small of her back, holding myself on my knees and forearm.

"Yes, it just...well...it's a lot to take in," she said, giggling at her innuendo.

"I'll go slowly, just tell me if I hurt you," I whispered, keeping my eyes locked on her, as I pushed myself further into her. She was tight, excruciatingly tight. But she was warm too, and wet.

So fucking wet.

I waited for her to relax before filling her to the fullest. She gasped, her brown eyes widening, her mouth open in surprise.

"Jacob!" She cried, clenching her arms around my neck

I was easing myself in and out in slow rhythmic motions. Setting a slow pace. It seemed appropriate, and I was still getting my bearings.

"More," she whispered, and a grin spread across my face.

"More what?" I asked lightly, quickening my pace only slightly. I knew what she wanted, but I liked hearing it. I felt myself get harder inside her, if that was even possible.

"I want more!" She gasped, feeling my speed pick up.

"More of what, Bells?" I goaded her, sliding my hands beneath her ass and lifting her up to a new angle.

"More of you Jacob! Fuck me harder!" She moaned, and I about lost it. The sound of my name on her lips spoken in nothing but a primal moan had me slamming against her with nothing but instinct to guide me.

The new angle really made the difference. I propped myself up on my knees, holding Bella's ass up off the bed.

"Deeper!" She demanded, growling a little. It sent vibrations through her body, causing me to groan as I slammed into her deeper.

She growled again. "You like that, don't you?" She asked looking up at me through her lashes, her hands clenched into the bed sheets, her breaths were coming out in exasperated pants.

"I do," I growled back, and she shuddered so hard it nearly made me cum.

"Growl for me, baby," I hissed and she obeyed, bucking her hips against me. She wasn't even growling words, she was just fucking growling! I couldn't help it. My own unbidden feral growls were escaping, and there was little humanity about them. It probably sounded like we were killing something. Between moans and growls, I felt her walls clamp hard around me in climax, milking my shaft.

I slammed into her harder, and the bed creaked loudly as I burst inside of her.

"Jacob!" She screamed, tearing the bed sheet with one loud, long rip. Her back arched so fiercely, bringing her up harder against me, I had to brace myself against the mattress.

"Bell-ugh!" I groaned.

We rode out our orgasms together, shuddering with the sheer force of them. I crashed down beside her, feeling the bed give beneath us with a loud crash, which we both ignored.

"Jacob. Wow," she muttered against my chest. I held her against me, nuzzling her neck.

"Tell me about it. And I was worried."

She looked up at me, "Worried about what?"

I blushed fiercely, cursing myself. But there was simply no lying to her.

"That was my first time. I had no idea what the fuck I was doing," I admitted.

She giggled. "Well. I wouldn't have known the difference if you did, being that it was my first time too. But, fuck Jake. I can't imagine it being better then _that_."

I grinned madly, pulling myself to my knees on the bed. "We could always try and see?"

She caught my drift and rolled onto her belly, pulling herself onto all fours. "What the fuck, let's try it _doggy_ style," she said, grinning evilly.

I grabbed her hips, pressing my already hard cock against her. "Bella, baby, the guys are never gonna let you live this down."

"Oh I know. This one's for their benefit," she said, slamming herself onto me.

She will be the death of me.

Three days later we found ourselves sitting, once again, on our tree at First Beach. So many memories had happened here, so many that I was sure would lead to my heart break. But now, I couldn't think about them. I had her, my Bella. And she was, for all intensive purposes, _My_ Bella. Life, at the moment, was perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

Loba Bella's Tale 9/17  
Author: Lifelesslyndsey  
Category: Twilight  
Pairing: Bella x Jacob  
Summary: All too suddenly her world falls apart. The Rez calls to her. Edward makes her feel sick. Jacob just looks yummy and she's practically crawling out of her skin. "Renee? Who's my father?"  
Rating: M for Lemons. Lots of Lemons.  
Word Count: 2,290  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Feed your Beta, for she is King. All hail Magos186 the spelling Queen!

**A/N: Alpha says review. We have some serious Edward Drama up in the hizouse this chapter. **

We had just finished our patrols and some quick training. Bella was a natural. In only three days she could phase as fast as me. She was oddly in control of her temper. We all figured it was because she was so timid before the change. I didn't think I could love her more, but wolf-Bella blew my mind.

Not just my mind. Half Quileute though she was, she was extraordinary. The first time the pack phased together, she scared the crap out of Sam. No one could hear her. She could hear us, but not one of our pack could hear her. We phased back in a flurry of panic and nudity. But Bella knew why, she understood. She explained that while she was with the leeches, she had blocked the mind reader. Her brain was off limits. At first it didn't make sense. Leah and I had heard her when she first phased. Bella quickly realized, to her surprise, that she could control it to some extent.

"You know I have to talk to him," she said softly, pressing her head against my shoulder. "I'll always love Edward. I'll always love all of them. I know that now. Even as a werewolf, they were a big part of my life. But I never belonged with them. I belong here, with you, where I can be an equal." How she could think she was equal to me when she was so much more, I would never understand.

I sighed. I understood. I knew this would have to happen. She had been gone a week now without talking to him, and I was surprised they hadn't broken the treaty. Very surprised.

I threw my arm around her, pulling her up against me. "I know, Bells. I also am aware that you will not allow me to be present for this little...reunion." I mentally growled at the thought.

"You know me too well. And it isn't because I don't want you there. I would just rather spare Edward all the juicy details, if you know what I mean. I do plan on taking Sam and Embry. They are the least likely to think about...us. But I don't want them near enough for Edward to pick up on their thoughts unless I need them," she explained, finishing with a quick kiss. "I also want you to know that no matter what happens when I talk to him, I love you."

Panic flooded me, but I knew better then to ask. "You're sure he won't hurt you? You're sure that he will be accepting?"

"Even if he isn't, he deserves an explanation. I would like very much to remain friends with the Cullen's. Don't give me that look. They were good to me," she snapped, glaring at me. Apparently I was wearing my emotions on my face.

She was ready to get it over with, and called Sam and Embry to meet her at...our house.

She explained quickly. "It has to be done. I would rather it be only he and I, but I know that is impossible. That is why I want you two to come. You are less likely to give Edward any vivid mental pictures of Jake and me. But, if you could, as my brothers, keep a distance until I might need you, I would love you forever," she said in one fast breath.

Embry chuckled. "Ah Bells, you'll love us forever anyway."

Sam wasn't happy. But he understood.

So they left, leaving me to wait. Bella had made me swear that I would not phase. She wanted no possible connection between Edward and me. I understood, and I wanted her happy, but I was burning up with fear and anxiety.

I didn't like being away from her.

BPOV

I knew that I couldn't exactly go to his house and knock on the door. I understood and respected the treaty. But...I didn't want to call him either.

So it was that I came to our clearing, our beautiful meadow, a veritable Sweden, which neither Vampires nor Werewolves laid claim to.

It wouldn't take long. Minutes probably. Someone would smell werewolf and be on their way. I figured that if I was Edward's singer, my blood would still hold some kind of call to him, mild though it would be.

"Bella?" He asked in alarm, flying from behind the trees. "Bella where have you been?" He swooped in on me crushing me against him. He grimaced, taking a quick step back. "Why do you smell like dog?"

I winced at the word. "You know I have been in La Push, Edward. I'm sorry I didn't call. Something...unexpected came up." I didn't know where to begin.

"Unexpected?" He shouted, "Unexpected? Bella, you left me and didn't call or come back!" He was screaming now.

"Edward, calm down and I will explain," I said, breathing heavily.

He wouldn't listen. He had his hands on me, and my nose was filled with his sick sweet scent. "Come to the house with me. Everyone is worried."

"I can't Edward. I would be breaking the treaty." I whispered. Well, that's one step in the right direction.

He looked bewildered, "The treaty? What are you talking about Bella?"

Without thinking or hesitating, I brought my wrist to my mouth, biting it hard enough to break the skin. It surprised me, the lack of pain.

Edward tensed at once, holding his breath, and dropping his hands from my arms. "Bella, what are you doing? Stop that." He hissed, his expression growing more wildly confused.

"Breathe Edward. And you'll understand."

He refused. He wasn't making this easy.

"Look Edward, I don't know how to explain this. Charlie isn't my real father. Renee cheated on him." I paused, stumbling over my words. "We can't get married."

"Bella that is awful, but...it doesn't mean we can't get married. We'll postpone," he pleaded.

"Dammit Edward, you are not listening!" I raised my arm up to his face. The blood was there, but the wound had healed. "See?"

His eyes widened, and his mouth fell open. He breathed heavily, wincing as he did.

"Bella, who is your father?" He demanded, his eyes narrowing. I could hear Sam and Embry in the woods, drawing nearer.

"You're beginning to understand," I said softly. His eyes darted to the words, to Sam and Embry.

"Why can't I hear them? Why can't I hear their thoughts?" He asked abruptly.

I looked back, into the woods. "You can't?" I asked softly.

"No."

"Probably because I don't want you to," I realized, wiping my bloody arm on my dress. Edward's incredulous gaze returned to me, his eyes full of hurt and anguish.

"Bella….Who was your father?" He asked again, and human ears would not have heard him.

I looked, with tears in my eyes, at this broken man before me. "Joshua Uley."

He crumpled in front of me, falling to his knees.

"I'll love you anyways!" He cried, dropping his head into his hands. "I don't care what you are! You didn't care that I was a vampire! I don't care that you're...a...a…" But he couldn't say it.

I looked down on him, and remembered that feeling; the gaping black hole bursting through my chest.

"Edward, you can't even stand the smell of me," I said softly, brushing my hand along his bronze hair. He stiffened, proving my point. "I'm not the same Bella any more. I'm not that fragile little human. I don't need protection. I'm not scared or afraid. I'm not clumsy or embarrassed. I'm still Bella, but I have changed. We're not meant to be together, Edward."

"Don't say that!" He spat, tearless sobs breaking through his chest.

I dropped to my knees before him, pulling his head into my shoulder. It was almost unbearable, the smell. And with Sam and Embry behind me, it was awkward. But Edward needed this.

"Edward. You will always be in my heart as my first love, but, we can't be. You thought a human and a vampire was unnatural. A vampire and a werewolf is ridiculous," I whispered, smiling against his hair. Sugar and bleach, that's what it smelt like. "I want very much to be friends. I am still Sweden, when it comes to the Cullen's. I know you are good. All of you. But I will understand if you want nothing to do with me. I will not begrudge you that."

"No!" Edward gasped, clutching me hard around the waist. Everything about his arms, the comfort they once offered, felt terribly wrong. "No! I won't let you go."

"Edward," I said a little bit more sternly, "We will not be together. All I can offer is friendship."

He looked up at me with his golden-amber eyes, and in them I saw his shattered heart. "All I want is for you to be happy," he whispered.

"I would be happier if we could be friends," I replied, disentangling him from my body. I put what distance I could between us, without hurting his feelings further.

He stood too, raking his hands through his hair. "I still can't believe it," he muttered.

I looked back at Sam, who nodded his wolfy head and retreated back into the woods, Embry at his flank.

"I'll show you. If you want," I offered, pushing the strap of my yellow sun dress off my shoulder. "You're alone right? Emmett's not some where in the woods?" I didn't really want Emmett to see me naked.

He gasped, but nodded.

I pushed the other strap down, letting the dress fall to the ground. Edward stood before me speechless, and I was not afraid or embarrassed. I had loved him once, and there was no shame in this.

I knew that he was staring at the drastic changes in my body. He had never seen me like this, but it was obvious things had changed.

"I know," I said with a smirk, "It's startling."

He smiled too, and if he were human he would have been blushing. "Bella, you've always been beautiful, but wow."

I smiled again, remembering what Jacob had said on our first night together. "We call them happy upgrades."

Edward stiffened at the word "we" and eyed me suspiciously. Well, all in good time, I thought. He would find out eventually, but I knew it should come from me. Edward was still staring at me.

"So do you want to see or not?" I snipped.

He laughed, but it was broken, "No I don't think I do." His eyes raked up my body once more.

I glared at him, using that mild anger to phase. I felt the air shimmer around me. I stood before him, a small white wolf. I was ridiculously small, smaller then Leah, but I was fast and sprightly. My small frame made me impossible to catch. I was probably faster then Edward.

Edward gaped, his mouth falling open as he stared.

_How's he taking it?_ Embry asked, lightly.

_Did he really need to see you naked?_ Sam growled

_He's taking it...okay. And God Sam, I was going to marry the man. Think of it as a parting gift. _

Sam growled. _Have you no modesty?_

_I left my modesty with the old Bella. What do I need modesty for? I've already locked down Jake. There is no point in showing off now. _

_Be serious Bella._ Sam muttered. _I want to vomit every time I see you after you and Jake.  
_  
_Look who's calling the kettle black! I had to see you and Emily. Do you know what you were doing last night is illegal in some states?_ I teased

_Not Washington though, Sam, so your good._ Embry joked.

_I'm going to phase back. Can Embry go get Jake? _

_Sure thing Bells,_ Sam replied.

"It's a lot to take in," I said to Edward, stepping back into my dress. "Imagine how I felt? My entire life fell apart."

Edward frowned. "This is why you don't love me anymore?"

I cocked my head, letting my hair fall into a curtain at my side. "Not the way you want and I am sorry for that. My soul wasn't meant for you. Don't you say it Edward. You have a soul. A beautiful, deep, loving one. But the Bella you loved isn't me. I'm not the china doll on the pedestal any more. I haven't been her in a long time. I'm not sure I ever was. But there is a reason our paths crossed. We were meant to be in each others lives." I paused, catching the soft foot falls behind me. "Please tell your family that I love them. And if they will have me, I would love to keep them in my life as well."

He swallowed hard, his ears pricking to the sound of rustling behind me. "Of course, Bella. Was there something else?" His attention was directed behind me entirely.

"Jake," I whispered.

Jake came to stand beside me dressed in nothing but his shorts. He was calm, at ease in Edward's presence. He was sure of our love. Finally.

"I know this will hurt," I began, feeling tears well in my eyes again as I watched Edward's face turn from torment to tormented realization, "But I thought it should be heard from my lips and not some one else's off-handed thoughts."

"No." Edward hissed, his face becoming even paler.

"Jake imprinted on me," I began, but Edward cut me off.

"You don't have to love him!" He gasped, grasping at any hope he could. "You don't have to Bella. Only he is bound to this, not you."

I raised my hands, shaking my tear stained face, "And I imprinted on him."

With that, he was gone.

**Massive Filler Lemon Next Chapter. It's ridiculous and it involves...erm...sandwiches! On wheat of course. **


	10. Chapter 10

Loba Bella's Tale 10/17  
Author: Lifelesslyndsey  
Category: Twilight  
Pairing: Bella x Jacob  
Summary: All too suddenly her world falls apart. The Rez calls to her. Edward makes her feel sick. Jacob just looks yummy and she's practically crawling out of her skin. "Renee? Who's my father?"  
Rating: M for Lemons. Lots of Lemons.  
Word Count: 1,410  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thankyou my Beta, Magos186~

**A/N: I lied. Lemon is next chapter, but it is a good one. Alpha says review my lemonade!how much it would hurt, to have that part of my life torn out from beneath my feet again.**

"I know Bells. But if he hates you for this, then he is a bigger idiot then I thought. This was destiny. This life of yours, us, _that_ was destiny," He assured me, kissing my head lightly. "Never doubt that."

I turned up to look at him, as he wiped away my tears, "I don't, Jake. How could I doubt us? I love you. I have always loved you."

"As I have you, _Mimiteh._" He whispered. It was the Quileute word for New Moon.

It was very appropriate as pet names go

We were each other's New Moon.

****CRAZY RANDOM LEMON ALERT****

"Oh Emily!" I exclaimed, taking her hand and swirling her around. "You look beautiful. Sam's gonna pass out at the altar."

I was three months into this life, and Edward had made no contact, nor had his family. I understood. I missed them and loved them anyway.

"Yeah, if he makes it!" Leah snorted, adjusting Emily's veil. "Those boys had a rough night!"

I giggled. "Jake would never allow Sam to miss his wedding!" I had phased this morning when I knew Embry was on patrol to see what went down at the bachelor party. I don't know what it is about those boys and being naked. Maybe it was the alcohol.

"Come on girls. Can't keep them waiting," Sue smiled, scooting her daughter and the rest of us out the door.

Emily had made me her maid-of-honor, a position I didn't quite feel I deserved. She said I was her sister, and that's how it had to be. I walked at Jake's side down the isle, smiling up at him the whole time.

I couldn't wait to marry him. Of course...he was seventeen, so I would _have_ to wait.

Emily was beautiful, her scars invisible beneath the glow of love radiating off of her. I swear if Jasper were here, he'd be on his knees by the sheer force of it. She took Sam's hand, and proclaimed her love for him forever, as he did her. Watching them look into each others eyes used to make me feel embarrasses, like I was witnessing something I shouldn't be. Now I can smile because I am witnessing a miracle: The binding of soul mates. Two people who could not fit more perfectly. And I could relate to that miracle.

"How's my big brother feeling?" I asked with a big smile, as I danced with Sam, late into the reception.

"I've waited for this moment my whole life," he said honestly. "There aren't words to describe it."

"Ah well. If you would like I'll shield your thoughts for a while after the honeymoon, give you some time to get _those_ memories out of your head. Consider it my gift to you."

"Modesty for others, but none for herself." He laughed, swirling me around. He was an exceptional dancer, massive though he was. "Thank you though. I have plans, and Quil doesn't need to see them."

"Ew," I grimaced, "Hey, I don't flaunt my shit. That's all Jacob."

"True, true." He chuckled, as the song ended. "Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear."

"Jacob!" I gasped, like I hadn't seen him in years. I felt that way every time I looked at him, and it never got old.

"Would the lady like to dance?" He asked, offering his hand.

"What if I say no?" I asked, with a wry smile.

"I make you!" Jake clasped my hand, pulling me against him. He wasn't as graceful as Sam, but he was far better then me.

"You look beautiful, my Bella," he whispered against the skin of my neck.

I grinned, "No so bad yourself, but--" I reached up, freeing the band that he had his hair caught in a pony tail with. His hair cascaded down shadowing his face. "Much better."

"You only like it because if gives you something to hold on to." He chuckled, pulling me harder against him.

I wiggled, making him groan. "You're damn right! Now behave."

The reception melted into a beach side bon fire. Sam and Emily had left to catch their plane, leaving happy party-goers behind. The late summer air was unnaturally warm, and for that we were all thankful. Charlie hunkered down at Sue's side, where he had been for three months now. From what Jake had said, it put a little strain on his and Billy's relationship, what with Billy liking Sue too, but it was nothing to worry about. A few cans of beer, and a fishing trip and they would be fine. And it looked like Leah and I might become sisters.

It was well into the night, and we we're all a little drunk. Our physical ages were taken into consideration and Charlie turned his cheek on the underage drinking. We sat around the fire, the pack lingering much longer then the rest, resilient to the cold, just talking and telling stories about our lives.

"All right!" Jared exclaimed, "We're playing I Never and no one is complaining!"

We did though, but acceded.

Jared began, looking pointedly at Quil, "I never slipped in the bath tub and had to have stitches!"

I laughed, and lifted my cup to my mouth. Quil snorted in to his beer, "You too huh?"

"I was very clumsy. I had eight stitches."

"Alright, Quil you're turn," Jared encouraged.

"I've never broke two of my brothers' noses in one day," he said, pointing at Leah.

"You fucked up, Quil. I broke one nose twice in one day." She laughed, drinking anyways. "My turn I guess. I've never done it on the kitchen table."

Embry, Jake, and I drank.

"Well snap!" Quil exclaimed, snapping his knee. "Go ahead Embry."

Embry smiled, looking at me and Jake, "I've never been caught by Billy."

Once again, Jake, I, and to our surprise, Quil drank.

Jake looked bewildered, "Who did Billy catch you with, Quil?"

Quil laughed hard, wiggling his eyes brows. "Myself!"

"Ugh. In _my_ house? Fuck man." Jake said, clearly disgusted.

"Alright Jake it's your turn," Quil offered.

Jake looked at me, of course, and smiled. "I've never been bitten by a leech."

"Trying to get me drunk, Jake?" I laughed, taking a sip. I hadn't noticed every one was gaping at me like I grew another head.

"A leech bit you?" Jared exclaimed, "Shouldn't you be a blood sucker by now?"

I held up my arm, showing him the silvery crescent scar. "Nah. Edward sucked the poison out. Good as new. But fuck did it hurt."

"Damn Bells, you're a bad ass." Embry beamed.

I drank again, forgetting the game, "Damn right I am."

"Fuck Jake, you're a lucky man." Quil joked, "We all know what Bells is like in bed."

At that moment, Jake jumped to hit him, knocking me off his lap onto the ground beside Leah. I laid my head in her lap and looked up at her.

"Sit down Jake," I half growled-half slurred. "Hi Leah."

"Hey Belly," She beamed, rosy cheeked, throwing her arm around me. We had drunk as much as the boys and we each only weight about one-hundred and fifteen lbs.

"All right, Bells. I think we should get you home," Jake said, not affected by the massive amounts of alcohol in the least bit, gathering me into his arms.

"Fuck. I should go home too," Leah mumbled.

"You want some help?" Quil offered, with a huge grin across his face. As if he thought a drunk Leah was an easy Leah.

"Right. I don't need your happy hands walking me home," she snapped, giggling at her words.

"I'll walk you home, Leah," Jake offered, setting me to my feet and steadying me.

It was a short walk to Billy's. But between Leah and me stumbling against each other and Jake struggling to keep us upright, it took much longer then it should.

I giggled madly; apparently I am a happy drunk. "Leah!" I hissed, grabbing her head and bringing my mouth to her ear, where I whispered just low enough that Jake would not here.

"Really?" She chuckled.

"Mmhmm."

She threw her arm around my shoulders. "Sounds like a plan, Belly," she replied huskily.

**A/N what could they be planning?**


	11. Chapter 11

Loba Bella's Tale 11/17  
Author: Lifelesslyndsey  
Category: Twilight  
Pairing: Bella x Jacob  
Summary: All too suddenly her world falls apart. The Rez calls to her. Edward makes her feel sick. Jacob just looks yummy and she's practically crawling out of her skin. "Renee? Who's my father?"  
Rating: M for Lemons. Lots of Lemons.  
Word Count: 3,718  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

ilu Beta! Magos186

**A/N: ALPHA SAYS REVIEW  
This is a huge as lemon. And pretty much nothing else. I felt you guys were deserving.**

**JPOV**

What the fuck? Somehow I had volunteered to be Designated Walker. Though, I wasn't ready to leave Leah in the hands of a pack of horny wolves. She'd probably kill me in the morning if I did. So, here I walked the short distance to Billy's, catching girls every five fucking feet. Sure Bella made a happy drunk, but it was pretty much a pain in the ass with Leah around. Leah was just a pain in the ass in general.

"Leah!" Bella giggled madly, casting me a quick grin, and whispering something to Leah. What the fuck was she up too?

Leah gasped, "Really?"

Bella nodded her head like an idiot. "Mmhmm."

"Sounds like a plan, Belly," Leah exclaimed, throwing her arm over Bella.

Great. They were scheming. They were drunk and they we're scheming.

"What are you two whispering about?" I demanded catching them both as they nearly took each other down.

"Nothing!" The squealed together, making me only more suspicious.

"Great, Jake," I groaned, sarcastically to myself.

I stopped in front of my house, throwing open the door. "Can you make it to the bed Bells? I'm going to take Leah home really quick."

Bella grabbed Leah's hand pulling her through the door. "Leah's too drunk to go home alone. She should just stay here."

I cocked my eyebrow, my imagination running wild. No. My sweet Bella would never want to try _that._

And Leah! Leah was practically a fucking prude since Sam.

No Jake. Let's not get all worked up for nothing. You know...wishful thinking and shit.

"Alright Leah, I'll make up the couch for you," I said, leaving them in the kitchen as they giggled. "Keep it down, Billy's asleep."

I walked to the linen closet in the hallway, pulling out a few sheets and pillows, laying them on the couch neatly. They were still giggling. What the fuck? Next time I'm drinking more.

"Bella?" I asked, walking back into the kitchen. Where the fuck did they go?

I saw the light on in my room, and I figured Bella was getting Leah clothes, so I waited patiently in the kitchen.

"Jacob Black!" Bella squealed, "You better get in here, you're missing all the fun."

Wait. What fun?

I flung open my bedroom door, and my jaw hit the floor.

Leah looked up from the bed blushing, and untangled her legs from beneath Bella, who had some how pinned Leah to the mattress.

"Hi Jake," she said nervously, "You're girlfriend is very...persuasive."

My girlfriend was fucking hot, is what she was. The sight of Bella pressed against Leah was not un-tempting. Leah couldn't hold a candle to Bella, but she was hot in her own way. Bella had her knee drawn up tight between Leah's legs, pressing right against her crotch. She had Leah's hands trapped above her head.

I cleared my throat, shaking my head to make sure I wasn't just really drunk. "How persuasive?"

"Um..._very_," she repeated as Bella licked her collar bone.

"Isabella," I said with mock authority, "You do understand the pack will see this?"

She giggled, biting Leah's ear. Fuck, forty-five seconds and I was hard.

"_I_ won't tell them," she said huskily, as Leah unintentionally ground herself against Bella's knee.

"No you won't. But Leah's mind, as well as mine, are not exactly our own," I explained. I really didn't want them to stop whatever it was they intended to do, but I certainly didn't want any one mad at me tomorrow for not ending this little...whatever this was. Fuck.

"I don't think Leah minds much," Bella said in a low, husky voice, "Do you mind Leah?"

Leah looked up at Bella with a smile I had never seen, "Oh I don't mind."

Fuck. Oh fuck.

This shit just didn't happen. I stood at the door way for a moment, my hands braced on the door frame, and my cock painfully hard.

"Sit in the chair, Jacob." Bella ordered.

"Only I get Leah," she explained. "If that's okay with you."

I nodded vigorously, a fool's grin plastered across my face. I had no need to fuck Leah. I didn't need two girls to please. Bella was already a hand full. "So I get to sit here and watch?"

Leah laughed, "Well. I guess you can call yourself the camera man."

I had to laugh too. I was going to get graded on this shit probably, so I might as well make sure to catch the details.

"Enough talking!" Bella snapped, her eyes smoldering. "Jake, turn off the lights."

I groaned, standing up from the chair, "Do I have to?"

"I thought you didn't want us up on display for the pack."

I deliberated. My eyesight was fine in the dark, as was theirs, so I clicked off the light.

Bella trailed her hands across Leah's body, lowering her knee. Leah wasted no time gliding her hand up Bella's sun dress, pushing it up over her head. Bella followed suit, tugging off Leah's dress. They didn't waste time. They we're naked in thirty seconds flat.

Probably helped that neither of them wore any kind of _undergarments._

I heard Bella gasp as she stared at Leah's naked body beneath her. I couldn't believe Bella. She had not once brought up this particular...interest. Every guy's dream, his girlfriend brings a friend to the bedroom. Well fuck me Fridays, if I didn't already know Bella was a dream come true.

Her hands slid up Leah's body, grasping her firm little breasts in her hand. She positioned herself to straddle Leah, her pussy pressed against Leah's flat stomach. She brought her face down to Leah's, entwining their hair together.

Leah leaned forward, taking Bella's mouth into hers, wrapping her hands around Bella's naked body. I could see their tongues battling for dominance and Bella was winning.

Bella broke the kiss, grabbing Leah's wrists and pinning them at her sides. She nudged Leah's head upward, planting kisses all along her neck. She brought her mouth between Leah's breasts, trailing nothing but the tip of her tongue slowly upwards, along the curve of her neck before returning to her mouth.

It was one of the fucking sexiest things I had ever seen.

Leah trembled beneath Bella's roaming tongue, moaning wordlessly. I had never seen Leah like this, so free and helpless. She was lost in the passion, giving herself up to my very dominant Bella. Bella released Leah, trailing her hand back down her body. She slid her hand between Leah's legs and Leah gasped hard, clenching the bed sheets.

"Damn Leah, you're as wet as I am."

I groaned, feeling my already impossibly hard dick grow harder. It was almost too much. These shorts were going to have to go soon.

Bella got to her knees, spreading Leah's legs apart as far as she could. She wanted to make sure I saw every thing. She loved me.

I watched as she danced her finger tips along Leah's thighs, before turning and palm upward, sliding two fingers into her slick crevice.

"Oh!" Leah gasped, her hips bucking forward.

Bella worked her tongue, a very talented tongue I might add, between Leah's slick folds, stopping only to whisper against her heated flesh, "Leah, you are almost too tight for two fingers!"

I swallowed hard, un-zipping my jeans.

Bella's head jerked up at the noise, "Jacob Black, if you're hands leave the arms of that chair you don't get my surprise I have planned." She smiled, returning to Leah's clit. Leah was panting now, her hands braided in Bella's hair. Few things were more beautiful then the sight of my girl's face between Leah's legs.

"Surprise?" I croaked, digging my hands into the arms of the chair.

Bella slammed her fingers into Leah now, turning to look at me as Leah moaned, bucking her hips, "Yes, surprise, now shut up and watch."

"Cum for me Leah," Bella whispered, curling her fingers inside her. Leah groaned, gasping, her back arching off my bed, the scent of pure sex flooding the room.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" She cried, "Bell-ah!"

She was screaming Bella's name, and I could feel pre-cum ooze at my tip.

"Jesus, Jacob, where did you find her?" Leah panted, her limbs lying languidly at her side. Bella licked Leah once more, making her twitch.

She stood up from the bed, lowering herself onto my knee. "No touching," she whispered, before kissing me, deep and slow. I could taste Leah on her lips, and she meant for me too.

"Surprise now?" I grunted, struggling to keep my hands still.

"Nope."

"Isabella get your ass over here now," Leah growled, pulling my baby back into the bed sheets.

She pulled Bella's ear to her mouth, whispering to low for me to here.

Bella giggled, "I haven't done that before. Jake and I haven't tried that."

There were very few things we hadn't tried. I was riveted.

Bella pulled herself up to her knees facing the wall, placing one thigh on each side of Leah's head, and I was immediately confused. Bella braced her hands on the wall, as Leah snaked her arms around Bella's thighs locking her in place.

"Oh!" Bella gasped surprised, as Leah did things I couldn't see. Bella's hands roamed to her breasts, as she threw back her head. Her hair brushed along Leah's breasts. She was rocking her hips against Leah's face, and I instantly wanted to try this.

"Jesus, Leah!" Bella cried, sinking her free hand to her clit. She worked herself in small circles, and it took me a moment to realize Leah had followed suit, her own hand dipping between her legs.

Whatever Leah was doing, Bella liked it. Her face was flush and she had one hand locked into her hair, her face wild in abandonment.

"Fuck, Leah, I'm gonna....ah!" Bella stiffened, making the face that I had grown to love. She lowered herself from Leah's body, smiling.

"Hmm, I think I should clean you up," she whispered, kissing Leah, lapping up her own juices that glistened on Leah's face.

Holy shit, I could not be this _hard_.

Then again, there were two girls getting off on my bed.

"Did you cum, Leah?" Bella asked concerned.

Leah giggled, "Yes, you were there, your mouth played a major part.

"No I meant again, you silly girl."

Bella laid beside Leah, working her hands slowly down her body. She watched me as she did so, biting her bottom lip. Leah mimicked Bella's every move, watching me as well.

I groaned as Bella's hand dipped between Leah's leg, and Leah's between Bella's.

Their bodies were pressed together, alabaster and copper contrast, all kisses and touches, and moans and groans. They worked in unison, mouths biting, hands groping, tongues licking. It was hard to tell whose hands were whose, but they never stopped.

"Ooh, Leah, yes like that," Bella would groan, biting Leah's neck. Leah would moan and pull Bella's hair. "Bell-ah!" Her voice would break.

They came in unison, bodies trembling against each other. I watched as they licked each other's fingers clean, and could not believe this shit was real.

"Bella..." I groaned my dick was in physical, actual pain. "Please..."

She kissed Leah once more, catching her bottom lip between her teeth. Leah liked teeth, a lot.

Bella sat up, pulling Leah up with her, "Come here Jake, strip and sit against the head board."

I obeyed like the dog that I was, dropping my shorts, and pulling off my shirt.

"I'm a lucky girl," Bella whispered to Leah as she pulled me to the bed.

I was dumbfounded, too horny to make words. Bella arranged me how she wanted me, kissing me sweetly. I could still taste their commingled juices, and it only goaded me further.

"I want you to fuck me, Jake," she demanded, straddling me. Without warning she sank down on my cock, easing away the pain in one swift motion.

I groaned, grabbing her hips to move her with me, but she stilled herself, smiling coyly.

"You're going to ruin the surprise there, big boy," she said, sounding suspiciously less drunk. I didn't care, I wanted to fuck her. I needed to fuck her. What the fuck was this surprise?

Griping the bed sheets instead of her, knowing that I wouldn't be able to control myself, I asked, "Surprise?"

She giggled, grabbing Leah and pulling her between our connected bodies, "Leah sandwich."

I had no idea where she was going with this, but fuck if I didn't like the sounds of that.

Leah straddled our conjoined laps, her back pressed against Bella's chest, putting everything on display for me. She had a great body, but pressed against Bella, it was so much better. Bella's hands already lingering down to Leah's wet folds.

"Fuck me Jake and I'll take care of Leah."

I obeyed, placing my hands around Leah and on Bella's hips. The heat we were creating between our bodies was ridiculous, and we were all sweating. Bella found her rhythm, taking over the motions and bouncing on my cock like she knew I liked it. Fast and hard.

The combined moans and gasps of Bella and Leah, combined with the ridiculously close proximity of their bodies had me going nuts. I obeyed and did not touch Leah, but I watched. I watched my baby work us both like a pro. Leah had her head tossed over Bella's shoulder, as Bella kissed her throat. I wasn't sure how I hadn't come yet.

"Jacob, I want you to kiss Leah," she paused, gasping, "And then give me your hand."

"What?" I managed to gasp as Bella pulled my hand from her hip, placing it between Leah's legs, "You said..."

"Keep you're hand where I tell you and....kiss Leah....here," She said, kissing the spot beneath her ear. I did, not particularly enjoying Leah's salty taste. It wasn't bad. It just wasn't Bella. Bella was all honey and cream to me.

Suddenly, I felt Bella's fingers intertwine with mine, pulling us both inside Leah. Leah gasped, "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me Leah!" Bella cried, and her motions quickened. She wrapped her hand around Leah's waist, pulling her up with every thrust, so that while Leah rocked against our hands, Bella was fucking me senseless. And senseless I was, incoherent really.

When we came, and wow did we come, the simultaneous moans broke me, as Leah and Bella arched their backs, fitting like a puzzle piece, both of them crying out _my_ name. Bella growled into Leah's mouth, the sensation working to my cock, and I came, hard. Bella rocked against me, milking my last drops, as Leah panted, pulling her into one final kiss.

We collapsed onto the bed, and I moved around to be near Bella. She had her head on Leah's breasts, too exhausted to speak, throwing her arm over Leah's waist, pulling her closer.

I curled up behind Bella, pulling her back against my chest, where I would lay for the rest of my life, wrapping my legs into hers as we did every night. Leah was already out, her hands braided into Bella's hair.

And I fell asleep a very happy man.

I woke up with a hang over. I hadn't been that drunk, but my head was pounding. I opened my eyes slowly, taking in the spectacular sight before me. Me wrapped around Bella, Bella wrapped around Leah. So I hadn't dreamed that after all? Huh. Well, Sam's going to kill me for sure.

I groaned, sitting up carefully, un-tangling the sweat soaked sheet from my body. I pulled on my boxers, slipping from my room carefully. Bella and I really needed to get our own place.

I turned on the coffee pot, pulling out three mugs. Bella never woke up more then fifteen minutes after me. She just automatically knew I wasn't in bed with her.

"Morning son," Billy said from behind me. He took one look at me and smiled. "Good night?"

I laughed, "You could say that, yes."

He looked like he was thinking, and I could see the questions behind his eyes, "Spill it, Old man."

He chuckled, "You can see right through me, huh? All right...were you two watching porn last night?"

Not the question I was expecting, "No? Why?" I asked, bewildered.

"Must be my mind going. Could have sworn I heard...um..." He looked uncomfortable, we generally, as a rule, pretending like he could hear nothing. "Two girls?"

I blushed, and turned around, busing myself with the coffee, "I'll be in my room." I said quickly.

"Jacob?" Billy asked, and I knew I wasn't getting out of this alive, "Who's the third coffee for?"

I gulped, turned around and looked like a very guilty child, one with their hand in the cookie jar. "Leah?"

He shook his head, chuckling, "If Sue and Charlie knew...oh my."

With that embarrassing moment behind me, I ducked back in my room, finding them both still fast sleep. I had to stop and admire the beauty in the sight. Not only the sexuality, but the beauty. Two perfect bodies wrapped around each other, toned, tight, and taut. Nothing but cream and copper and tangled limbs.

Hmm. I set the coffee on the dresser, pulling open the top drawer.

_Click._

I put the camera back in the top drawer, silently thankful that Bella and I had invested in a digital camera.

"Jacob, get your ass back in bed." Bella growled, burying her face into Leah's hair to hide from the sun.

"Nuh-uh you two. It's time to face the music. We have patrols in an hour."

Bella smiled, but didn't open her eyes. "Well I won't tell if you don't tell," she said to Leah.

"Yes, but he will, he's patrolling with Quil. Can't shield us both." Leah groaned, but I could see the smile she was hiding, "Jake, go away," she muttered, pulling the sheet up over both of them.

"Nope. You both smell like sex, and need to shower." I said, pulling the sheet off of them. They fought it, effectively tearing another sheet. It was a good thing I didn't actually need them.

Bella smiled again, "But Jacob, your shower will never fit three people."

I smacked her ass, making her gasp and buck forward into Leah, "You keep thinking like that and your getting a cold shower. Get your ass up."

"Fine," She growled, sitting up, "You can watch us shower."

I wanted to say no, because I had a clue where this would lead, but....no...I wanted the soapy visual.

"What about Billy?" Leah asked, suddenly blushing.

I laughed evilly, "Heard every dirty detail, but he saved you the walk of shame and left for Charlie's. I'll go start the shower, asses out of bed. Now!"

Eventually they did, marching naked to the bathroom. I did watch and against my better judgment, enforced a no touching rule. Sam was going to be pissed enough.

When they got out, I hopped in, kicking them out of the bathroom unceremoniously. I was horny as fuck, and I needed to work out my morning wood without them around, or we were never going to make it out of this house.

Bella loaned Leah a dress, though it was hard to say whose clothes were whose these days. "Dressed and ready, let's get this the fuck over with," Leah barked, but she didn't put the hostile rage behind it as usual. Orgasms did her good. I wondered if we could make this a regular weekly thing. Maybe I could convince Sam it was beneficial for the pack.

"We're patrolling the west wood, you and Quil have the treaty line," Bella said, her face falling. Quil.

"We can switch," I offered, I hated to see her unhappy. Even if it was over that blood sucker.

She kissed me on the cheek, beaming nothing but pure love, "Nah. If he decides to show up, he'll get a show. We all know what kind of mental pictures you make Jacob. I can only shield one of you, and honestly, baby, Leah's mind might be worse then yours tonight, as much of it's first hand in her mind."

Leah laughed, but didn't disagree.

"Get to work." I growled, nipping playfully at her neck.

She and Leah ducked off into the woods, and I made my way to Quil, the worst of the pack.

I phased, and began to do the rounds. Quil was running late, and for once I wasn't too pissed about it. At least that gave me a minute to clear my thoughts.

_What thoughts need clearing, Jacob? What haven't I seen of you're girlfriend? _Quil chimed in suddenly.

I laughed, struggling to keep it in. _Fluffy bunnies, cold showers, Martha Stewart,_ I thought to myself.

_If you're going directly for Martha, it's something good. Fuck it, you'll spill eventually._

_Shut up and do you're rounds. Bunnies, showers, Stewart._

_What ever dude. So Leah crash at your place or what? She wasn't home this morning._

_Fuck_. The images flooded my mind to quickly, an entire night flashed in a moment.

_Are you fucking serious? Dammit Jake, you can't monopolize the pack women! Isn't one enough?_

_Yell at Bella. She brought her home._

_Damn your woman. Did she really say Leah Sandwich?_

_Yes I did. Hi, Honey. West wood is clear. _

_We look good over here too. We'll run for another hour. Embry and Seth have the next patrols. Quil you are _not_ to show Seth any of my thoughts from last night. _

_Bastard_

_I love it when you go all Alpha baby, _Bella said.

Leah just sighed, _Thanks Jacob. Seth doesn't need to see the Leah Sandwich._

_Get to work. Girls, I'll meet you at the house. I'm quite hungry, I expect a sandwich._

_Bastard. _Quil muttered.

Bella and Leah were passed out by the time I got home. As much as I loved seeing them all wrapped up in each other, I wanted some Bella time. I scooped her out of the bed and carried her into the living room, holding her against me as she slept.

"Bells," I whispered, kissing her nose, her forehead, her eye lids.

She smiled, burrowing her face against my chest, "Mmm. My Jacob."

I chuckled.

**A/N How was that Lemon for ya? I thought you guys needed one, but I won't be catering to the needs of three fictional people ever again. Too much work. **


	12. Chapter 12

Loba Bella's Tale 12/17  
Author: Lifelesslyndsey  
Category: Twilight  
Pairing: Bella x Jacob  
Summary: All too suddenly her world falls apart. The Rez calls to her. Edward makes her feel sick. Jacob just looks yummy and she's practically crawling out of her skin. "Renee? Who's my father?"  
Rating: M for Lemons. Lots of Lemons.  
Word Count: 2,978  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ilubeta! Magos186

**A/N The storm is coming and we need to let Edward speak! Keep those reviews coming, the Alpha commands it. **

**EPOV**

Mmm. Bella. There was nothing closer to Heaven and Hell then her hot little body next to me. Soft, breakable Bella, warm skin, sweet smell. Maybe not so soft now. Some how, practically over night, she got firm in all the right places. I'd be the first vampire to die of blue balls. I needed her. I wanted her...forbidden fucking fruit.

I was a one hundred and nine year old virgin with a fuckhot girlfriend. Somewhere, right along when Bella had her freak...growth spurt, my mind did a one-eighty. It was a good fucking thing no one could get inside my head. Emmett wouldn't let me live down the shit I was thinking. They all thought I was a prude, but I had twenty years worth of high school male populace fantasies in my head. And I was nothing if not creative.

How could I not when Bella's tits went from a mouthful to a handful...a big hand full? Alice had taken to picking out her clothes every day. Gone were the days of baggy jeans and big t-shirts. Skin tight jeans on long ass legs. Her ass, my God, my hands wanted to take up residence in her back pockets. I could see everything now, and it did nothing for my constant fucking erection. Which Bella, innocently enough, was oblivious to. Adorable as it was, I kind of wish she would acknowledge it. This shit was not funny. Jasper was all but ready to rip my fucking head off, or worse, emotionally coerce me into jacking off. Which...I just couldn't do.

I just needed to touch her. She'd let me. She wanted it, she used to fucking beg for it. I just...fuck I needed to touch her.

"Edward," she hissed, pushing me from her. "God, Edward, _stop_."

What the fuck!? "Since when do you say _stop_?"

"Since you started getting so fucking handsy!" She grimaced, yanking her shirt back down. I frowned. I hadn't even bothered her bra. This was practically gentlemanly of me.

We'd been together over a year.

"What is up with you? Mr. Epitome of Self Control. Mr. Oh No Bella, I Might Kill You?"

I trailed my fingers across her hot skin, rewarded with a delicate shiver. It was reassurance enough. I needed to know she still wanted me as I wanted her. She did. "I'm not sure, Bella. Something about you has changed...you're a little more...filled out." I tried not to eye fuck her, though it was in vein. Beautiful, always, but Bella was sexy now.

"Even so, I'm not easy." She growled like a little kitten. Too cute. "I mean I love you, but that isn't a free pass into my fucking pants."

Fuck, I loved it when she swore. She of course, did not need to know that. I didn't need her cussing like a sailor. No...That should be reserved for the bedroom.

"I'm sorry Bella," I said, guilt finally filling me. She was right, I needed to be careful. "I didn't mean to push you."

"Ugh. I don't feel so good. I think I'm going to go home. Walk me to the truck?" She asked, slipping her burning hand into mine.

_~*~_

When night fell upon us, I climbed up the tree beside Bella's house to find her window shut and locked. That was unlike her. What was going on?

She was sleeping, and I watched, as I always do. She seemed...peaceful. No little fits, no night terrors. Tonight she rested easy and I wasn't even at her side. It hurt. She didn't need me any more to fall asleep. She always needed me.

Truth be told, we've been…strained...for a while. Alice was nearly in a frenzy about the wedding, and the two extra dress fittings to accommodate Bella's growing physique. She was irritated by the whole process, happy to get married in Vegas in yoga pants.

I didn't want her to resent me. I just knew in a hundred years she would have been happy to have had a proper wedding. I knew what was best for her, and she understood that. She needed to be cared for, to be protected.

Which is why I could not figure out what the fuck she was doing in La Push without my fucking permission. And when the day ended, and she never crossed the border, it took both Jasper and Emmett to pry me away.

What if she was hurt?

What if Jacob hurt her?

She didn't pick up her phone.

Alice couldn't see her, how would I know?

Suddenly my phone buzzed and I answered it before it could even ring.

"Isabella, where are you? Why aren't you home, why did you shut your window last night?" Too many questions. Calm down Edward. I was gripping the steering wheel of my car so hard it cracked. Fuck.

_"I'm in La Push, and we both know you know that. You're probably standing on the treaty line as we speak. Secondly, I'm not home because I need a fucking break. Actually, that works for the third question as well. I get it, you love me, but I'm sick of being babysat, and watched, and coddled. Fuck if it doesn't get worse if I become a vampire."_

She was irritated. Was she mad at me from yesterday? So what if I was waiting at the border. My love, my existence, was hanging out with wolves.

And what the fuck did she mean by_ if_. "If? If you become a vampire? I thought you were adamant on that?"

_"Not if you're going to smother me for an eternity, Edward. Maybe you need to think about that." _

The dial tone let me know she was finished. She just needed time. I could give her time. She would come back, she always does. I had time. We had time.

We had forever.

Apparently forever would stretch until tomorrow.

~*~

Three days later I was frantic and hunting. Or rather, forced to go hunting. I didn't want to hunt! I wanted to wait.

I was lingering near the border line, desperate, as I drained a mountain lion effortlessly. The Beta wolf was Bella's friend. Maybe I could hear something in their minds, if I lingered high enough to keep my scent hidden. Low and behold they were there, making rounds, their thoughts a garbled mess.

_'New wolf'_

_'Another girl, Leah's thrilled.'_

_'Joshua Uley, broken nose'_

_'Jacob Black lucky bitch'_

_'She's tiny though'_

_'Yeah, but hot'_

Another wolf? Another young volatile wolf to prance around my Bella? A moody teenage girl! If Leah likes her, she has to be a bitch. With my limited knowledge of Leah, I had deduced she hated Bella. The only hope I saw in this was maybe Jacob Black imprinted on her and he would be out of my hair. Maybe this she-wolf wouldn't want Jacob seeing Bella.

That would be great.

Emmett called me out of my reverie. "It's dead already, bitch."

I looked down at the lifeless wild cat in my arm, stiff with rigger. How long had I been sitting here? Too long. I dropped the cat, leaping from the tree to Emmett's side.

"I need to think, bro. I'll be in the meadow."

He gave me a don't-cross-the-fucking-border look, and I had to agree. They would be more tentative with a new, untrained wolf. I needed no reason to antagonize them when my Bella was in their paws.

Halfway to the meadow an awkward scent caught me. Familiar, but drowned in....wet dog smell.

"Bella?" I asked in alarm, when I found her, the source of the scent, standing alone in my meadow. It was like a dream, her in a little white dress. But I didn't dream. I crushed her against me, happy to have her in my arms again. "Bella, where have you been? Why do you smell like _dog_?"

She grimaced, stiffening in my embrace. "You know I have been in La Push, Edward. I'm sorry I didn't call. Something...unexpected came up."

I didn't know where to begin. "Unexpected?" I growled, shaking her a little at the shoulders. "Unexpected? Bella, you left me and didn't call or come back! Three days Bella!"

"Edward, calm down and I will explain." She started to tremor, her breath coming out in ragged pants. Was she...was she having a panic attack? Fuck. I scared her.

"Come to the house with me. Everyone is worried." I begged, stroking her cheek softly. I let my breath play across her face. Yeah, I'd dazzle her if I had to. Desperate fucking times!

"I can't Edward. I would be breaking the treaty." She was whispering, but it didn't make any sense!

"What treaty? What are you talking about Bella?"

Without warning or hesitance, she brought her mouth to her hand, biting down hard enough to sever her skin, bright red rivets of blood seeping down her forearm. I had no idea a human mouth could manage that much damage, but I held my breath none the less. Why was she doing this to me?

"Bella what are you doing? Stop that."

"Breath Edward. And you'll understand."

I'll understand that I'll want to kill her. What the fuck was wrong with her! Was she trying to force me to turn her! I would, I promised, but not like this. She must have sensed my confusion, my anger, because she frowned, clenching her bleeding hand. She looked so heart broken, why wouldn't she just come home with me. And why wasn't she wearing shoes?

"Look Edward, I don't know how to explain this. Charlie isn't my real father. Renee cheated on him." She stumbled through her words before slicing through my heart. "We can't get married."

"Bella that is awful, but...it doesn't mean we can't get married. We'll postpone." It was reasonable enough. Fuck we could hunt down her real dad if that meant so much to her!

"Dammit Edward, you are not listening! See?!" She shoved the bloody wound in my face, except it wasn't a wound. It was just bloody. It was gone, healed, a soft pink crescent.

New wolf. Girl. Joshua Uley.

"Bella, who is your father?" I asked, and the forest began to rustle. Back up, I thought.

"You're beginning to understand."

Two wolves, the Alpha and another, stood well behind her. Their minds were...no....their minds were silent. No answers.

"Why can't I hear them? Why can't I hear their thoughts?"

She scrunched up her nose, and re-broke my heart. So cute, so human. "You can't?" She asked softly.

"No."

"Probably because I don't want you too." She wiped the blood on the dress, red against white. Not my Freesia and lilies any more.

"Bella. Who was your father?" I asked so softly, she shouldn't have heard. But the tears in my heart told me she did. Told me the answer I already knew.

"Joshua Uley."

My legs didn't want to work any more. I fell to my knees, clutching at my hair, hiding my eyes behind the heels of my palms.

"I'll love you anyways! I don't care what you are! You didn't care that I was a vampire! I don't care that you're...a...a…" Werewolf! Say it Edward! Show her that you don't care!

"Edward, you can't even stand the smell of me," she muttered, running her hands through my hair. I winced at the touch, and frowned at myself. I was weak. "I'm not the same Bella any more. I'm not that fragile little human. I don't need protection. I'm not scared or afraid. I'm not clumsy or embarrassed. I'm still Bella, but I have changed. We're not meant to be together, Edward."

"Don't say that!" Dry racking sobs plagued me, as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I didn't care about the smell. I loved her! I needed her. I pressed my head against her stomach, craving her warmth.

She was even hotter then normal. She was burning up.

She slid from my arms to stand on her knees before me, cupping my face in her hands. She smelled awful, but I knew I did too. This had to be hard on her. She could have only been a few days old. But Bella was strong.

"Edward. You will always be in my heart as my first love, but we can't be. You thought a human and a vampire was unnatural. A vampire and a werewolf is ridiculous." I could feel her mouth turn up into a smile against my hair as she held me. "I want very much to be friends. I am still Sweden, when it comes to the Cullen's. I know you are good. All of you. But I will understand if you want nothing to do with me. I will not begrudge you that."

"No!" I held her hard. To hard for a human, and it hurt because it made this more real. "No! I won't let you go."

"Edward," she shot, harshly, "We will not be together. All I can offer is friendship."

No. I loved her. She was my mate, my heart. But she couldn't be happy with me, she wouldn't be happy ever.

"All I want is for you to be happy."

"I would be happier if we could be friends." She pulled herself away from me, placing careful distance between us. This _was_ hard on her. I wasn't making it any easier.

A werewolf. A little one, they had said. Who would protect her? I couldn't protect her any more. "I still can't believe it."

She looked at the big wolf, which I recognized as Sam Uley, the alpha, her brother. He seemed to agree with some silent question, and retreated farther into the woods. He would protect her, right? He was her brother.

"I'll show you. If you want," she said, pushing down the strap of her dress. "You're alone right? Emmett's not some where in the woods?"

I nodded, wordlessly, too shocked to speak. Was she going to…?

Oh yes she was. She other strap came down, and the dress fell to the ground. I couldn't speak, I could only stare. I waited for the blush to come, but it never did. She was confident in this new skin. This skin that wasn't mine. She was beautiful, and this was the first time, and the last, I would see her in all her splendor.

The back of my mind told me I was an idiot for not claiming her while I had the chance.

The front of my mind was sad I'd never get to love her in every way I could have.

"I know," She smirked, "It's startling."

Her confidence...her brashness...it shocked me. I never had that, my Bella was shy. Or had I made her that way? "Bella, you've always been beautiful, but wow."

"We call them happy upgrades."

We? Who was we, and what were they doing discussing this...those...these...her. I wanted to discuss these happy upgrades. I wanted to discuss them with my mouth, my lips, my tongue, my hands. More specifically I wanted to discuss them with my....

"So do you want to see or not?" She snapped.

I laughed, empty and hollow. "No, I don't think I do." If this was all I got, I wanted to enjoy it.

She glared, a little growl escaping her lips. Inhuman and....fuck...sexy. If I had made her a vampire when she first asked....fuck....she'd be growling and naked beneath me on the fucking forest ground.

The air shimmered and instead of Bella before me, a small white wolf sat, her back arched proudly, head cocked, gauging my reaction.

Of course, my mouth was hanging open and I still looked like an idiot.

After five excruciating and confusing minutes, it was Bella again.

"It's a lot to take in. Imagine how I felt. My entire life fell apart." She pulled on her dress, smoothing the front down nervously.

"This is why you don't love me anymore?" This wasn't her fault...but...she could still love me if she really wanted to. There was something else. Something more.

"Not the way you want and I am sorry for that. My soul wasn't meant for you. Don't you say it Edward. You have a soul. A beautiful, deep, loving one. But the Bella you loved isn't me. I'm not the china doll on the pedestal any more. I haven't been her in a long time, even before this Edward. I was never the girl you made me. But there is a reason our paths crossed. We were meant to be in each others lives. Please tell your family that I love them. And if they will have me, I would love to keep them in my life as well."

More paws against the ground. A third one, more back up. I would never hurt Bella, surely they knew that. "Of course, Bella. Was there something else?"

"Jake," I whispered.

Jacob Black strode from the forest, calm and collected wearing raggedy jean shorts. He looked at me and down at Bella, placing a comforting russet hand on her shoulder.

"I know this will hurt," she said, tears flowing freely from her eyes. I wanted to hold her, to comfort her. But I couldn't. "But I thought it should be heard from my lips and not some one else's memories."

"No." Please no. Not this. Anything but this.

"Jake imprinted on me."

"You don't have to love him!" She wasn't bound to this. Only him. "You don't have to Bella. Only he is bound to this, not you."

She pushed away her tears, staring into my eyes, and said five words that would break me into nothing. "And I imprinted on him."

It wasn't her fault. It wasn't his fault. Fuck, it wasn't even my fault.

But it was plain and simple. She wasn't mine any more.

I had to get out of there.

**A/N Will things go back to normal at La Push? Will Edward throw in the towel? Guess you have to review and find out!**


	13. Chapter 13

oba Bella's Tale 13/17  
Author: Lifelesslyndsey  
Category: Twilight  
Pairing: Bella x Jacob  
Summary: All too suddenly her world falls apart. The Rez calls to her. Edward makes her feel sick. Jacob just looks yummy and she's practically crawling out of her skin. "Renee? Who's my father?"  
Rating: M for Lemons. Lots of Lemons.  
Word Count: 2,916  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Mybetaspectatularness! Magos186

**A/N This chapter is mainly to reintroduce the Cullens and lead into the plot. It's a bunch of necessary crap and I apologize. I own nothing. Check out my new story Pieces of Me. **

**BPOV**

An impasse perhaps? Could we call this an impasse? No, because my brother is the fucking alpha, and can tell me to do what ever he wants. Why bother arguing with me?

"How is it mandatory, Sam?" I snipped, scrambling the eggs in Jacob's mother's pale pink ceramic bowl. "You go and whatever they have to say, I can get later when I phase."

Sam looked at me with his big brown eyes, and I silently wondered if mine had the same will-crushing effect. Fuck Alpha voice, he knew he could crush me like this. "Bella, you wanted to be their friend."

I scoffed, "And you didn't want me to, why take up their offer now? What do they have to say that requires me to be there?"

He grumbled, "I don't know, honey. The bouncy little pixie one said that you had to be there, that they wanted you there. They said that needed information pertaining to you had just come to light."

What the fuck does that mean? Did they not know I was a werewolf? Had Edward not told them? Bull shit, they abandoned me. Again. "AFTER SIX MOTHER FUCKING MONTHS?" I shouted, the whisk bending in my grip. "A little too little, a little too late."

"Bella, please, calm down. You know I would never request you see...them...if it wasn't important." He huffed, crossing his brawny arms.

I growled, setting the ceramic bowl down before I broke it. "It's about him, isn't it? This is about Edward, and you don't want to tell me."

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't know...I wasn't sure how you would feel about this. About him now...after everything," Sam confessed, squeezing my arm.

"Of course I will go for Edward...I can't help but feel like I owe him," Seeing as I had abandoned him a month before our wedding, disappeared for three days, slept with another man, and turned into a werewolf, his mortal enemy. "Did they mention what they wanted?"

"No, the Doctor and the little one just said they needed you, and it was about Edward, and it was important." He paused, deliberating, "They looked worried."

"Fine. When?" I said flatly, "And more importantly, Jacob will be there right?"

He swallowed, "We are free to go when ever is convenient and...Well...I just...I don't think it's wise to bring Jacob. You know how he is when it pertains to you."

"Fuck if it isn't wise, Sam! I want him there!" I growled, "I need him there."

"I'll be their, and Jacob will be phased at the treaty line, waiting word if he needs it." Sam argued, Alpha tenor lacing his voice.

"You're an asshole." I bit, "Let me get dressed and we'll go." I ducked back into me and Jacob's shared room, slapping him on the ass as I headed to the dresser. Dresses. So many dresses, at no point in my life did I think I would willingly wear a dress, but Leah was right, it was easier then shorts and a shirt. Mind you, it took some getting used to, the no panties thing.

"Honey, wake up." I whispered, nibbling on his ear lobe. "Come on Jacob. Wake up. You're not gonna send me into a den of leeches all by myself are you?"

"What...where...leeches? What?" He sputtered, throwing himself up off the bed. "What are you talking about...leeches? What the fuck?"

I explained Sam's _request_. Jacob grumbled, glaring at Sam through the door, "Do you have to? You don't owe him anything! You offered him friendship and he up and left, Bella! You put yourself out there and he abandoned you again! They are nothing but a bunch of selfish, lying, manipulating son of a bitch lee--" He started shaking, so I quickly cut him off. I didn't need him phasing in the goddamn house again. It was a bitch to clean up.

"Jacob Ephraim Black!" I snapped. "I asked if you could come! I want you there! But obviously, Sam was right, and you're gonna go all puppy-power on me, so you can park your ass on the border, or you can go back to bed."

He looked at me, pouting, as I pulled a light yellow sun dress from the second drawer, and a pair of panties from the top.

"Who are you trying to impress?" Jacob mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. I giggled at the six foot seven cry baby.

"Would you rather me not wear panties?" I asked, raising my brow, and pulling a pair of low white heels from underneath the bed.

He grabbed a shirt from the open drawer. "I'd rather you wore a Goddamn chastity belt."

I pulled him up off the bed, and shoved him through the door into the hallway and down the kitchen, where Sam waited, patiently. "Okay, we're ready."

Jacob stopped at the treaty line, where Sam laughed, muttering_ puppy power_, and ushering me on, while I grumbled all the way. I wasn't too excited about this, and I was making no effort to hide my displeasure.

"What...do we knock or something?" I asked, staring up at the big white Victorian I used to call home.

"Um, I guess..." But Sam never finished his sentence. The mahogany wood door swung open, a black and white blur barreling forward, pale white arms wrapping themselves around me before I could blink.

I growled, tensing up immediately, my body shivering in response. It was involuntary, a natural reaction, but Alice shot backwards, bumping into the door frame, her already huge eyes big as saucers.

"Holy shit. It's true," she muttered, and I had to laugh. I had never heard her swear before. But her stunned appearance and her inability to speak for the first time I had ever met her, confirmed that indeed Edward had not told them.

I wanted to be mad, but I couldn't. This time I abandoned them.

"You really didn't know?" I asked softly, staring at the pristine glossy wood planks of the front porch. I could hear the others whispering from the living room, gold eyes leaning to see me through the door opening.

"No. Edward said nothing. I heard it in passing in a vision. I couldn't see you, so naturally I figured you left to be with that Black kid and--"

"His name is Jacob," I said harshly, my hands clenching at my side. Sam steadied me with a hand on my shoulder, his mouth drawn in a tight line. "I'm sorry, I am a little...protective of him."

Emmett laughed, but Rosalie quickly shut him up. Good thing too, because he may have been massive but I was fast and strong, and had teeth made to rip him into pieces, even if I intended on putting him back together.

"Alice, dear, invite them in," Esme chimed and my heart picked up another ten beats per minute. Esme, my second mother. Who could begrudge her anything?

I held my nose as she hugged me sure that she was doing the same. Her golden eyes sparkled, shining with tears that would never be shed. "We missed you so much. We thought you left us!"

"I did leave you, Esme," I admitted. "But...I told Edward I wanted to be friends. I told him I was Sweden, and that I still loved you all...He didn't tell you? I can't believe it..."

Carlisle spoke, squeezing my arm. "When he returned from seeing you, he was very upset, Bella. He hasn't really spoken in six months. Nothing. Not a word. Alice occasionally gets replied through her visions, but that is it. And now....well....he's disappeared."

I paused, "You...you want me to find him?"

Alice grimaced, "No. We know where he is, or rather, where he is headed. It was this particular vision that he spoke of you. And...this." She pointed to me, which I assumed met my new physique and my new werewolf self.

"What was he saying? Was he finally telling you? What is going on Alice?" I hissed. "Carlisle? Anyone?"

"He's going to the Volturi," Jasper said quietly, stepping forward. There was no longer blood lust, and the ten foot radius could now be broken.

Without thinking, I rushed forward, hugging him hard against me. I had no idea why I did this, or what came over me, but his body tensed, then relaxed, his hand coming up to pat me on the back.

"I'm sorry," I apologized with a silly grin on my face. "I've just wanted to do that for a while now. Anyway, Volturi, why?"

Alice pulled me onto the couch, where Sam came to sit beside me. "We are not entirely sure, there were two separate visions. One in which Edward requests to be killed," I gasped, but she stilled me, "and is denied. They offer him a place in their guard and he accepts. He accepts everything Bella, even their...dietary habits."

I didn't want that. I never wanted that. Edward was better than that. "What about the second vision?" I asked hesitantly.

"I understand that Edward has told you some about the Brothers of Volturi? I can't imagine he went into detail pertaining to the guard. The Volturi pride themselves in their Guard's substantial abilities. Aro himself can read every thought you ever had and Marcus can gauge bonds between people. However, there are others. Chelsea, in particular, starred in this vision."

I frowned, tugging at the hem of my dress. Everyone was fucking staring at me and I hated it. Why couldn't they just tell me and get it over with? Why the theatrics? "And what is her gift?"

"She can strengthen and weaken ties. She can make you love another, hate another, befriend another. She is what holds the collective Volturi Guard together, binds them as brothers."

"Well, Alice, I am not exactly planning a day trip to Italy with your brother," I explained, pointedly. Did they honestly think I was stupid?"

"No, Bella, he's bringing her here." Alice said softly, "I am not sure what it costs him, but whatever he has planned, it will work. She will be here in three days time."

I grumbled, chewing my bottom lip. Both Sam and Jasper squeezed my hand, and it might have amused me if I wasn't so irritated. "I am not sure that Chelsea will be able to effect me, honestly. I mean, I am not exactly human, and Jacob and I are so tightly woven together, there is certainly no way she could break that bond. We are double imprinted, it's unheard of."

The collective frown did not go unnoticed, and Sam smiled, "I'll explain this part, Bella. Imprinting is a rare Quileute....err...mating mechanism so to speak. But it goes so much deeper. When a wolf imprints, his...or her...soul is complete. His mate complements him in every way. Not only are they genetically compatible to a fault, they strengthen each other's faults and balance out each other's weakness. They are literally two halves to a whole. Their souls are not complete unless together and it is nearly painful to be apart. Even now, Bell and I are aching. For Bella it is worse, because she imprinted on a wolf that then imprinted on her.

"It's unheard of in our legends, in fact there is only one other she-wolf, and she is also in this tribe. Bella is right; their hearts are so interwoven I cannot imagine anything that could sever those ties. They are literally one." He bit his lip a little, "Theirs is a love so over powering that it even often clouds their judgment to all else, more so when they are apart. Jacob is actually somewhere on the treaty line whining as we speak."

"Why didn't you bring him, sweetie?" Esme asked.

I laughed a little, "I wanted to, but Jacob is twice as protective over me as I am him. He tends to be more aggressive in his actions. Phase first, ask questions later," I explained.

Sam clapped his hands together, seemingly at more ease now. "So what's the plan? I can put up a few Pack members to play babysitter. Embry of course, he's a more over bearing big brother than I am, and then Jacob, and maybe Qui--"

"Big brothers? What do you mean big brothers?" Emmett asked, arching a brow, "Bella, you replaced us? You're out-sourcing siblings now?"

I chuckled, shaking my head at the big lug. "No Emmett. You'll always be my brother bear, Jasper too. But Sam and Embry as well...do you know how I ended up a werewolf?"

Carlisle, the thinker, spoke up. "We assumed your father had some Quileute in him. His eyes and hair are dark enough."

I winced, "Charlie isn't my father. Joshua Uley was a busy man back then. Turns out he was making baby wolves all over the greater part of the Olympic Peninsula, from the Makah Tribe to Forks, and who knows where in between." I grabbed Sam's hand back into mine, "He's my blood brother. He and Embry Call."

Esme looked so sad, and Carlisle looked...well...for lack of a better word, pissed. "He never told you? He knew?"

I could hear Sam's teeth grinding together, "Oh he knew. Bella here, she let him know exactly how she felt."

I giggled. "I broke his nose and then I phased for the first time!" I smiled, the memory nestled in my mind. That was also the day I imprinted on Jacob. It was a day full of win.

"Oh my God," Emmett said flatly. "Can you? Can we see you in wolf form?" He asked eagerly, rubbing his hands together like a villain. This wouldn't end well.

Sam grabbed my wrist, growling at me before I could even answer.

"Fuck, Samuel Endigo Uley! I was not going to rip my fricken clothes off in front of the family dammit!" I snapped, tearing my hand away from him. My sudden spike of rage made Jasper jump. "Sorry bro, Sam just knows how to push my buttons."

"How the hell am I suppose to know when you're gonna take your top off? Honestly were you always this...un-modest?"

"Shut up. The whole pack has seen me at my worst. What the hell do I have to hide? Like I would get naked in front of _Emmett_!" I laughed, "In fact, when I phased in front of Edward, I made sure Emmett wasn't lurking in the shadows. The last thing I need is for him to make fun of me."

Emmett frowned, for multiple reasons I am sure, but the question he asked surprised me. "You get naked in front of the whole pack? I mean...you guys don't like...share...mates or something right?"

With that little exploit of verbal vomit, Rosalie smacked him upside the head.

"Thank you Rosie." I said, and she smiled at me for the first time. "No, Emmett, we do not share mates. But we share a mind, when we phase. Nothing is sacred. Every memory, thought, every scandalous little detail is offered up on the chopping block between seven horny dogs, Leah and me." I paused, "Well, actually not myself, I can shield that shit."

The good Doctor smiled with delight. "Your shield protects you from them as well? Can you control it?"

"As a matter of fact, I can. Oh and I can block them from Edward, actually. I did that on accident, but I'm not complaining."

His eyes flashed, delighted. "Wonderful, do you think maybe I could--"

"Carlisle, dear. She's not a frog to dissect," Esme chided, patting her husband fondly.

"No, it's fine. I'd be happy to answer your questions. As I would be happy to phase for you guys, but if it isn't a problem, um...could I call Jacob? I really would rather him be here." It was like an itch you couldn't scratch. I needed him here and Sam knew. "If that's okay with you Sam?"

"Yeah, yeah. I think you're good here. I'll phase and get Jacob and Embry up here and touch down with the rest of the pack. I'd like to get back to Emily anyway. I want hourly check ups though. I'll set Paul for relay duty. He was late for rounds anyway, so this can be his punishment."

"Oh!" I said, smiling, "Can Leah come too?" I asked, directing my question both at Carlisle and Sam.

Sam grimaced, particular images no doubt flashing through his mind. Jasper seemed to notice this, and chuckled. "I don't know Bella. You and Leah always get into trouble."

I whined, full out baby sister pout mode, batting by lashes, and staring up at his matching brown eyes, "But Jacob will be here."

He laughed at me, loud and hard, causing most of my vampire family to jump. "That's almost worse! He's my beta and he can barely control you two separately, you're horrible together!"

"Please! Rosalie will love her. She's such a bitch!" I said, delighted at the prospect. Rosalie snorted. "No really, she's a bigger bitch then you Rosie."

"Not possible," Emmett said, earning another smack.

"Aaaand, she's the one that forced me into dresses," I added, for Alice's benefit. "Unfortunately, I go through these things like paper towels, Leah too. We might have to go shopping."

Alice squealed, barreling forward onto me. "I'm so glad to have you back, baby sister!"

Sam grumped, "Fine. Leah too. Hourly check ups Bella and I mean it. You three can rotate, but I want to hear from you."

**A/N **So this chapter was kind of crap, plot leading, filler. But next chapter is much better I promise. You know this chapter was better before I had to rewrite it because my darling daughter decided to push the pretty glowing blue button that shuts my computer off. She's one. She likes shiny things.


	14. Chapter 14

Loba Bella's Tale 14/17  
Author: Lifelesslyndsey  
Category: Twilight  
Pairing: Bella x Jacob  
Summary: All too suddenly her world falls apart. The Rez calls to her. Edward makes her feel sick. Jacob just looks yummy and she's practically crawling out of her skin. "Renee? Who's my father?"  
Rating: M for Lemons. Lots of Lemons.  
Word Count: 1,746  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Magos186 I love you long time, beta girl!

**A/N Let the drama ensue. Lemons are coming, along with the end of this series. Sorry. But I do plan on doing a little one-hitter epilogue on the end. You'll see. If you review that is.**

_**Previously. **_

_"Please! Rosalie will love her. She's such a bitch!" I said, delighted at the prospect. Rosalie snorted. "No really, she's a bigger bitch then you Rosie." _

_"Not possible," Emmett said, earning another smack. _

_"Aaaand, she's the one that forced me into dresses," I added, for Alice's benefit. "Unfortunately I go through these things like paper towels, Leah too. We might have to go shopping." _

_Alice squealed, barreling forward onto me. "I'm so glad to have you back, baby sister!" _

_Sam grumped, "Fine. Leah too. Hourly check ups Bella, and I mean it. You three can rotate, but I want to hear from you." _

**JPOV**

**"**Sit the fuck still, Leah," I snapped, as we hit the porch at the Cullen's. She was practically twitching. "If it's bugging you that much, you can go home."

"No! I want to be here for Bella." She paused, "They smell so fucking bad!"

A big burly man-boy emerged, with the blonde girl on his arm. "You don't exactly smell like Rosies yourself," he said.

"Don't you mean roses?" Leah asked, wincing.

"Nope." He smiled, before leading us into the house. Great, they're all fucking nuts.

"Where's Bella?" I asked immediately. I hate that I had to ask, but I certainly wasn't going to sniff her out.

"She's running around the back yard with Jasper. You guys are fucking fast!" Emmett exclaimed, pointing to the wall behind him. Except it wasn't a wall, it was a window.

And there was my Bella, the little white wolf. So beautiful. My feet were carrying me, taking me to my love, as Leah trailed in my wake.

Bella's head snapped up before I even reached the door, and the vampire with her crumpled. Even un-phased I could tell Bella was alarmed. She raced along the yard disappearing behind a wall of ivy, only to reappear half dressed in that little white ensemble.

"Jasper!" She all but cried, by the time I had made it by her side, she was on her knees beside him.

"What happened to him?" I asked, trying not to grin at the silly expression on his face. He was smiling like the Cheshire cat, his eyes half open.

"I don't know!" She said frantically, lifting his head into her lap. "One second I was looking at you, the next second he was on the floor. Jasper..."

He looked up at her and laughed a little. "You guys are just....whoa. So in love. I'm dizzy," he managed to mumble.

"Get Alice," Bella said, smiling down at the idiot. I grumbled less then excited about leaving her. I had no idea what the dumb ass was talking about. Of course we were in love, but why the hell did he drop? Defective ass vampire.

Bella read my face like an open book. "Jasper's gifted, Jacob. He's an Empath. He can feel our emotions....which as double imprints apparently knocked him on his ass."

I laughed. Our love knocked him over. Damn straight it did. "Alice is the pixie right?" I asked, looking down at Jasper who was almost giddy now. He kind of looked like someone was tickling him. It was ridiculously vulnerable and human and I kind of hated him for it.

"Uh....Alice?" I said, as I stepped in the house. In a blur of black and white, a small sprightly little thing appeared beside me.

"Yes?" She chimed her voice like bells. She was wide eyed and eager, and I could tell why Bella had always been fond of her. It was hard not to smile when you were looking at her. I hated her too.

"Jasper fell over because I love Bella?" I said stupidly and she was out the door laughing before I could register she had moved.

"What did you do to my husband?" Alice asked, looking down at the odd site. It had been my understanding Jasper was never allowed around Bella due to his...control issues. But the blood was bitter now and they were laying in the grass laughing.

Jasper looked up at Alice, so much like the way I look at Bella. "It's incredible, this imprinting stuff. Just..." He sighed, pulling the pixie down beside him. "I love you, did you know that?" He kissed her nose and giggled, burrowing his head in her neck. I knew that feeling.

"Oh my God, you broke him!" Alice chimed "What happened to my cowboy?"

Bella shrugged, leaping up into my arms, "Imprinting ain't for wimps. It's tough business being two halves of a whole."

I kissed her quickly and Jasper giggled. Giggling vampire, this was ridiculous. "Come on, Bells, let's find Leah."

We sprinted back to the house, leaving Alice and Jasper to bask in the after glow of our love. I didn't need the confirmation, but knowing how strong we felt for each other, was kind of nice. Bella was my other half. My existence, my breath, my blood. My everything.

"Leah?" Bella asked, popping back into the Cullen's kitchen. It shouldn't have bothered me how comfortable she was and how well she knew her way around. But it did.

"Leah?!" She said forcefully, fear creeping into her voice. "I can't find her Jacob. Where the fuck did she go?"

"Uh...well...I'll phase. Maybe she needed a break. I know the smell was bugging her. You check upstairs?"

She sighed, fidgeting. "No. I didn't think she'd go up there. Go phase, I'll check. There's only that one room on the third floor."

His room.

Fucker.

BPOV

Jacob sprinted back out the front door, and I raced upstairs. Second floor was clear, but I could smell her now. What the hell was she doing up here? I followed her musky scent through the sickly sweet smell of my vampires onto the third floor. His room. Fucker.

"Leah?" I said softly, no need to yell. The vampires were outside still, Carlisle speaking with Embry about the perimeter, and Rose and Emmett doing whatever it was that Rose and Emmett did.

"Leah?" I said again, pushing open the stupid door to Edward's room.

"NO!" Leah hissed, but it was too late. Cold hands wrapped around me, holding me _almost_ softly.

"I knew you would come, love," Edward whispered into my ear. "So caring, so loving."

Leah was lying out on the bed, both her legs obviously broken. Those legs would take a while to heal. Three days. She couldn't walk, and couldn't phase. He did this. Edward did this to her. My mind was reeling, as cold lips placed soft kisses along my neck.

"Now, you're going to come with me, to see a friend of mine." He cooed, brushing his fingertips along my neck. "And another friend of mine is going to stay here with Leah, until I'm gone."

I breathed in hard, "What friend?" I asked, not picking up another scent, "I don't smell anyone else."

"I don't have a scent," Demetri said, stepping out from behind the divider. "Very useful as a tracker."

"Shit." I hissed, and Edward frowned.

"Now, now, none of that Isabella. You will come with me or Leah...well I really don't think I have to explain."

"Bella don't!" Leah cried and she was breaking my heart, "Don't. Not for me. Please, get back to Jacob. He needs you."

Edward growled, "No! I need her. Now, Bella, what's it going to be?"

"I'll go." I whispered, "Just...don't hurt her, please."

"I won't love, as long as you come with me. If you run...or try to phase, I'll be calling Demetri." He tapped the pocket of his pants, the shape of his cell phone clearly visible.

"I said I'll go." I growled, looking back at Leah who was crying. "Leah, I love you like my sister, you know that." With a little smile on my face, I looked at her, "Well, except for the night of Sammie's wedding."

Edward bristled at what I imagined was an onslaught of un-welcomed memories. "Yeah, Eddie, even she got what you didn't."

His nails bit hard into my skin, "We'll see."

My blood felt like ice at his words.

He whisked me out the window, letting me stumble as we hit the ground running. He pulled me into his arms in a vice like grip, holding me bridal style as he ripped through the forest. We ran for miles, green blurs whipping past us. I could feel his eyes on me, and I hated it. And I really wished I was wearing panties.

We came across an old house, not as well kept as the Cullen manor, but equally as old and beautiful. "You like this?" I didn't answer. "I bought this for you and me for after the wedding. This is our home Bella."

"My home is on La Push," I hissed.

He carried me through the doors. "Oh you mean with your sixteen year old boyfriend and his crippled father?" He laughed as I began to tremble in his arms, "Ah, ah, Isabella, calm down. Can't have you phasing in my arms. What would Leah think?"

At the mention of Leah's name, he frowned. "Those wolves have tainted both your body and your mind. My Isabella would never do such..."

"Maybe I'm not your Isabella, Edward," I said, more softly than I deserve. "I'm Jacob's Bella. I'm going to be Bella Black."

He dropped me un-ceremoniously onto the ground. "Isabella Marie Cullen," he spat, yanking me down the hallway by my arm. "You will love me. I know you still love me a little, Bella," he said, his voice taking a new startling tone of desperation. "That's all I need, all I need is for you to love me a little."

I touched his arm lightly, looking into those dark gold eyes. Not red, not yet, "Edward, I know about Chelsea. It won't work. Even if she can get in my head, my love for Jacob is too much. We cannot be without each other." I choked back a wave of tears. "It hurts too much to be away from him."

He grabbed my forearms, shaking me a little, "Then you understand! It hurts for me to be away from you! It hurts so much."

"No!" I cried, "It's not the same. Jacob's not my soul mate, Edward, _he is my soul_."

"You love me a little, that's all I need," he repeated, his eyes closed tight as if to shield him from my words.

Did I love him a little?

Yes I did.

But it wasn't enough, right?

Right?

"Ah Chelsea," Edward chimed, looking over my shoulder.

"Mmm. Edward, what do we have here?"

**A/N what_ do _we have here?**


	15. Chapter 15

Pairing: Bella x Jacob  
Summary: All too suddenly her world falls apart. The Rez calls to her. Edward makes her feel sick. Jacob just looks yummy and she's practically crawling out of her skin. "Renee? Who's my father?"  
Rating: M for Lemons. Lots of Lemons.  
Word Count: 2,345  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Where would I be without Magos186? Grammar Hell, thats where.

**A/N Oh noes! Only one more chapter after this! Review please! Props to the Stephmiester. **

_**Previously**_

_Did I love him a little? _

_Yes I did._

_But it wasn't enough, right?_

_Right?_

_"Ah Chelsea," Edward chimed, looking over my shoulder. _

_"Mmm. Edward, what do we have here?" _

BPOV

Chelsea sauntered out from one of the musty back bedrooms, her long, pin straight black hair falling to her waist. She looked at me through red, slanted eyes that had no doubt once been brown.

"You were right, Edward, she smells divine," Chelsea said, a side sly smile upturning her thin lips.

Edward growled, clamping down hard on my wrist to jerk me behind him, "Shut the fuck up, Chelsea. You know why you're here, now do you shit and I'll give you your answer."

She smirk fell from her face. "I'm not sure it's worth it, Edward. For all I know, you could lie to me."

"And if I did, you would cut the ties between Bella and me. I have much more to lose in this than you. You will get the answers you seek." He sighed looking down at me with a loving smile, "Just make her love me again."

Chelsea turned her back to us, walking into another room. Edward pulled me behind him down the dusty hallway.

The room was...cozy. This was obviously where Edward had hid himself from the world. The walls were faded with peeling yellow wall paper, but the carpet was clean, as was the familiar massive black wrought iron bed with gold linens filling the room's center. Our bed, he had brought it here.

"I know how much you loved this bed, Bella." He sighed, leading me forcefully onto the mattress. "So many memories here."

I scoffed. There were no memories here, nothing but rejection. "Funny you should say that, Edward. All I remember are _cold_ nights and bitter rejection."

His eyes faded to black quickly as he turned on me, "Oh, have no doubt love, I won't be denying you your human pleasures much longer."

I shivered as he forced me onto the bed. "Edward...no," I muttered, my voice breaking.

He laughed at me, burying his face into my hair, "Oh not yet, love. Our moment will be special, and full of love."

Chelsea huffed impatiently, "Her mind is tightly woven Edward. This isn't going to be easy. I can feel the love for you in there, even though she is clearly pissed and probably hates you as well."

Edward laughed, pulling me against my will into his lap. I was strong, but he was stronger. After all, I was a freakishly small half-bred wolf. I had never felt as inferior as I did in that moment.

"Bella is a loving, forgiving creature. It is just her nature," he explained, sliding a twinkling gold band onto my finger. I grimaced, bile rising to my throat as I recognized it. The mother fucking ring.

"We need to weaken her," Chelsea reasoned, tapping her finger on her chin. "We could get her drunk?"

"Oh no, no, no. Not my darling." He laughed, "No. I was prepared for this. She's more open while sleeps. My little sleep talker..." He cooed as he leaned to the little cupboard beside the desk, extricating a long needle, filled with clear, menacing liquid.

"What the fuck is that?" I sputtered, lurching away from him. He clasped down hard around my waist, and I could feel my bones crack beneath his touch. He didn't care if he held me too hard, he knew I would heal. Fucker.

"This? This is called Sodium Thiopental. It is used for many things, my love; things like anesthesia and pain medication." The needle bit into my skin. "Truth serum," he explained, pushing the plunger, releasing the poison into my flesh. "And even, on occasion, it is used to medically induce a coma, an effective measure to help shut down the brain. This is commonly used while patients are undergoing extensive recovery. You however...well...I just want in that pretty little head of yours."

"Fuck..." I hissed, feeling my body grow limp in his arms. "I....love Jacob...Ed...ward," I slurred, fighting the toxins. The coma scared me. Would my shield protect me? Would I be aware enough for my imprint hold? "Jacob..." I said again.

I was afraid, terrified of darkness finding me. I knew my hot body would burn the Sodium Thiopental faster then a human, and maybe if I could stay awake, it would be okay. I had to stay awake...

Jacob. I thought. Think of Jacob. My love, my strength. The pack, my father. Leah, my best friend. Esme, Carlisle....

Edward began to growl as I pushed through my foggy memories. I remembered Jacob and I jumping off the cliffs at La Push, hand in hand, smiling wildly; the guys splashing me playfully, flirting and laughing.

Waking up in Jacob's arms that first morning, the warmth of his body against my equally warm body, his copper arms wrapped up in me, his hard co--

"Must you think of him? Just give in, Bella, just love me. We can spend eternity together...forever, love." Edward growled.

I laughed at him, "You wanted in my mind, you asshole. Well live with it."

I fought against the rising tide of medical lethargy, pulling forth little intimate moments, sweet nothings. I held dearly to the moment Jacob and I imprinted, our naked bodies pressed together, the world shifting beneath us, nothing else mattering.

Edward's chest rumbled louder, "Chelsea!"

"I'm trying, Edward, she's fighting me..."

I pictured Sam, and Embry, my blood brothers, and the sweet satisfactory crack of our father's nose moments before I phased for the first time, my pale skin bursting into white fur. _Fur of a werewolf Edward. Werewolf._ _You can't have me forever, you can't change me, and you can't have me forever._

He chuckled, "Werewolves can live forever if they keep phasing, love."

I growled, too tired to speak. So I thought instead.

_You can't keep me phasing, Edward. I don't love you, I love Jacob. My forever is with him, forever in his arms, in his _bed_._

Edward growled harder, his hands squeezing my arms so tightly I felt my bones begin to snap.

_That's right, Edward. His bed._

I remembered the tears I shed after Edward fled from the forest and my heart jerked, Chelsea's efforts penetrating my moment of weakness. No, no, no. _I don't love you._

I forced myself past the meadow, to the moments spent afterward and the tangle of copper and cream limbs on the forest floor. Jacob kissing away my tears. _Tears caused by you Edward._ The reassurance of his love as he tore away that little white dress, his mouth devouring me, kissing me in places you never got to see.

My arm snapped, but I couldn't care. He couldn't make me love him.

I continued the blissful memory.

***QUE MEMORY***

"I don't want him to hate me," I cried, my face pressed against his shoulder

"He'll come around, baby," Jacob promised, rocking me in his arms, pressing kisses into the crook of my neck. "And if he doesn't, he's an idiot."

"I love you so much, Jacob," I whispered, wiping the tears from my eyes. I wouldn't cry for him, not this time.

"Well it's a good thing you do, because I love you too, honey. No one else, just you and me," he said, kissing the thin white strap of my dress straight off my shoulder.

"Forever?" I asked, toying with the hem of his shirt.

"For as long as you'll have me," he promised, his calloused hands snaking up my thighs.

"Mmhmm.....forever," I hummed, nibbling at his collar bone. He groaned, sliding me onto his lap, his knees bent beneath him.

He kissed down my chest, hands sliding up my sides, bringing the white, blood stained dress with it. He quickly discarded it, kissing down my body. I could feel him growing hard beneath his shorts.

"Shorts have to go," I gasped, as his finger delved between my folds without warning. His motions were hard and forceful. Just how I liked it.

"I want to make you cum first, honey. You know that," he whispered against my skin, his teeth grazing across my hip bone. "I want to taste you, you taste so damn good."

He worked another finger inside me, "Always so tight, even after we fuck," he groaned. "How do you do it?" He asked, but I couldn't answer because suddenly I was on my back, pressed against the rough grass. His tongue was pressed against my clit, working in furious, fevered circles.

"Oh, oh, fuck...oh so...good," I cried, lacing my fingers through is silky hair. "God...yes."

I writhed beneath him as his hand slammed in and out of me. But it wasn't enough, it was never enough." Baby, I need you."

"What do you need?" He growled, his lips vibrating against me causing my body to arch against his mouth.

"You, I need you, inside me now!" I growled right back, feral noises escaping my chest. He wasted no time, striping himself from his jeans, and sheathing himself in one quick thrust inside me.

"Bay....beeeee," I groaned as he pinned my hands over my head, slamming into me, his legs clenched around me. "Oh yeah, Jacob, oh, harder...fuck...harder!"

He obeyed all too happily, slamming into me in an almost bone breaking force. I wanted more, I wanted him deeper. I growled suddenly, slamming him to his back and mounting him. His eyes widened as he watched me impale myself, riding him hard. I rose to the tip before slamming back down and I watched as he watched his cock hide inside me. He loved that shit.

"Shit Bella...so good. Fuck..." He moaned his hand grasped my hips, aiding me, lifting me and dropping me faster, harder, as my stomach clenched, my body burning with desire.

"Jacob!" I cried, my fingers digging into the flesh of his neck, I was going to cum and he knew it. He wasn't far behind me.

"Come here," he growled, lifting me off him and forcing me on all fours, "You're mine, honey."

"Yours!"

His thrusts became frantic as he worked his hand around me, small circles assaulting my clit, "Come for me, come for us, Bella."

"Oh, fuck...I'm gonna..." I was delirious, breathless, my world spinning as he worked me inside and out. He slipped my legs farther apart, suddenly hitting farther inside me. "Oh my God!" I groaned my back arching against him as my walls clenched around his cock, orgasm ripping through my body.

"Yeah, that's it, milk me...oh shit." He hissed, his own orgasm hitting him hard as he fell forward, mouth wrapping around the back of my neck. I gasped as his teeth sank into my flesh, blood trickling down my neck. "I love you, Bella," he whispered against my parted skin.

He was marking me as his. Forever.

***MEMORY END***

"Enough!" Edward cried, shaking me with such a force I felt my teeth slam together. "Stop it! You aren't his!"

_I'm his. Forever. I'm not yours._

_Jacob. Jacob. Jacob._

_Isabella Black._

_Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Ephraim Black._

"Chelsea!" Edward cried his head snapping toward his accomplice.

"I'm trying Edward! It's there. Her love for you is there, but...its fading." She growled in frustration. "I can't...get a hold on it."

"Well...keep fucking trying! I can't lose her."

My body ached, and my brain was screaming _give up, give in. _But I couldn't. I would never give up on my Jacob.

My memories weren't memories any more, but a delirious mind fuck of jumbled moments and thoughts. I wasn't sure what was what any more. What was true, and what was made up. My mind was wandering, walking the border between sleep and awake. A fine line, it was.

It played out like a silent film almost, that's how I knew I was slipping. Was it a memory...I didn't think so. I wasn't sure....everything was a mess.

***Cue future fantasy***

_Jacob was standing by a window, his hair was long again. He had is back to me, his arms crossed over his chest. I was sitting in a chair, smiling at him as the sun rays shimmered over his skin. He didn't sparkle, he glowed. _

_Something squirmed in my arms, and I looked down to see a pink bundle, tiny pale hands reaching out to touch me. A baby, a little baby, with straight black tufts of hair and onyx eyes. A little baby girl. _

_Jacob turned, and smiled, "Okay, time to trade," He laughed, rocking another little bundle in his arms. A blue blanket. Chocolate eyes stared back at me, set in russet skin. His hair was curly like mine. A little baby boy. _

_Jacob expertly pulled the pink bundle into his arms, staring between his children, "My babies." _

_"Those are our babies, Mister," I retorted, reaching out for our son. He cooed in my arms as I kissed his forehead. "What kind of nickname will he have?" I asked casually, kissing his tiny fingers._

_"What do you mean nick name? Ephraim is a strong name. He doesn't need no stinking nickname. Anyway, we can call him by his middle name. Billy will be thrilled. He always wanted a little Billy running around his wheel chair," He said, laughing as he brushing his hand over his daughter's hair. "I can't believe you named her Charlie." _

***End Future Fantasy.***

"Stop it!" Edward was shaking, shaking himself, shaking me. My arm seared in pain, "Stop it you stupid bitch!"

A mess of terrifying growls tore through the house, resonating all around us. I heard the sharp intake of breath, Chelsea, as she began to hiss.

"Who the fuck are you calling a bitch, you fucking freak." A voice boomed.

There he stood, flanked by two imposing figures foaming at the mouth.

My family. My pack. Embry and Sam flanked my Jacob, and I could hear the others circling the house.

And I could smell vampire. My families...both of them. As one.

"Edddwaaard," I sang through my intoxicated haze, "You are in so much trouble."

**A/N I thought I would throw in a nice lemon. Hoped you like. Wonder what happens to Edward?**


	16. Chapter 16

Loba Bella's Tale 16/17  
Author: Lifelesslyndsey  
Category: Twilight  
Pairing: Bella x Jacob  
Summary: All too suddenly her world falls apart. The Rez calls to her. Edward makes her feel sick. Jacob just looks yummy and she's practically crawling out of her skin. "Renee? Who's my father?"  
Rating: M for Lemons. Lots of Lemons.  
Word Count: 2,873  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Seriously, without magos186 I probably couldn't spell misspelled.

**A/N Surprise! Only one more chapter left!**

**BPOV**

I phased in Edward's arms, pinning him to the bed with my paws, my teeth opened at his throat, halting his movement. I was having trouble holding my form, though still groggy from the drugs threatening to take me under.

'Demetri?' I thought

'In pieces,' Sam replied.

'Leah?'

'Safe and healing'.

I huffed a sigh of relief, opening my mind to the others, a quick link to Edward. I had some shit to say to him. He had always been so desperate to see into my mind. Well now he would for the second time today.

I began very much the same way as I had when I was pissing him off earlier; snippets of Jacob and me then Sam and me and Embry and me…Leah and me in intimate moments and other wise. I showed him Emmett hugging me, Esme holding me. Alice dressing me, even Rosalie and Jasper happy to call me sister. I showed him his father, proud Carlisle and I in the library at the Cullen mansion, pouring over one of his old books.

I showed him the family he had disappointed and deceived.

_They're coming for you Edward._ I hissed in my mind, hearing it echo throughout the pack's mutual mind. _My family. The Cullens and the Pack. Carlisle, how disappointed will he be? And Esme, your mother? You couldn't just accept we weren't meant to be? You had to hurt Leah...that was a big mistake Edward...if your going to fuck with the pack, you don't mess with the pack girls. You preyed on the weak because you are weak._

Edward growled. "I am not weak! I love you!"

_You kidnapped me and broke my best friend's legs? The epitome of love, I am sure. No, Edward, your sick is what you are. You need help. You need to realize I am not your mate._

My thoughts quickly drifted to past, present, and straight to the future. Rosalie cooing over a copper skinned baby. The phasing form of a teenage girl chasing Emmett in the back yard many years from now. I showed him himself, alone and abandoned. And then I showed him something else.

He and I, as friends. He was sitting on the white leather couch in Esme's living room, a look of pure confusion as he held a small drooling bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. I showed him pinching the bridge of his nose after the tiny bundle puked on his argyle grey vest. I showed him and me racing through the forest, hunting together, vampire and wolf. _These things we could have, Edward, if only you would listen. We're meant to be friends. Can we be friends?_

_Think about what you want,_ I thought.

I didn't give him time to answer.

I pounced off of him, limping to Jacob's side. He ran his hands through my hair once, relief washing his face.

The wolves at Jacob's back, Embry and Sam, growled. _Do your damage, just leave the head intact. His family is fond of him. I've given him two choices._ I thought coldly, before phasing human, only to cock my arm back and punching Edward in the face. "Think about what could be, Edward."

It hurt me, but it hurt him too. That's all I really cared about. He stumbled back, sinking into the floor as the wolves descended. Chelsea had long since disappeared, but I had no doubt the pack would catch her.

"Sam, let them know not to kill the other. We don't need the Volturi up in our shit because Edward is a dumb ass."

Jacob ripped his shirt free, helping me pull it over my head before pulling me gently into his arms. "They'll take care of this...we need to find the doctor. You're gonna need your arm reset."

"Fuck..." I pouted. This was going to hurt like a bitch.

But all of a sudden pain didn't seem like an option.

Only blackness.

Mother fucking coma.

~*~

I woke with groggy eyes, sun filtering into an unfamiliar room. Egyptian cotton sheets shrouded my body. I had to be at the Cullens.

I could feel Jacob at my side, his warm cheek pressed against my stomach, "Jac-ob?" I croaked, and he jerked up, his brown eyes wide and excited.

"Bella!" He boomed, causing me to wince, "You're awake! Thank God! We were so scared..." He breathed, a breath he seemed to be holding, laying his head back onto my stomach.

"How...how long was I out?" I whispered my voice hurt too much to speak out louder.

"Five days!" He exclaimed, slipping his hand into mine, "Oh Bella..."

"Edward?" I ask softly.

"He said you gave him a choice, and he chose the latter."

"Friends it is then."

"What was the other option?"

"Mass disappointment and possible abandonment. Maybe death. He knows I don't control the pack."

Jacob sighed. "We didn't put him together for three days. But Carlisle said we needed to because we weren't exactly sure how much of what it was he gave you."

I breathed heavily. "Jacob, what are you doing?" I asked, smiling at his awkward position. His cheek was still pressed to my belly, and he had my shirt pushed up.

He sat straight up, taking my hand into his and kissing it. "Can't you hear them?"

I laughed at his wide eyed expression, "Hear what?"

"The heartbeats."

I wasn't sure what he meant. I heard my heartbeat and his heartbeat and then to my surprise....a whole different pair of _thump, thump, thumps._

"What the fuck is that?" I demand, shooting up in bed, grasping my stomach.

Jacob's face broke out into a wide Cheshire cat grin. "Babies."

"Babies," I repeated. "Like...as in more then one?"

"Two." He smiled, "Carlisle did an ultra sound while you were under. Two little babies in there. You're not very far along...about thirteen weeks. I didn't ask him what they were. I didn't want to find out with out you."

"A boy and a girl," I said firmly, still trying to wrap my head around what he was telling me. There were things....growing inside of me. Shit. I was pregnant with Jacob's babies. Were we ready for this? We weren't ready for this. He was eighteen. I was twenty. We were werewolves for crying out loud! Fuck...I was pregnant. I couldn't be pregnant. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Bella," a southern twang drawled from the hallway. Jasper appeared in the doorway. "Calm the fuck down, girl. Stressing isn't good for those little ones."

"A little help, then?" I pleaded, feeling the immediate effects of Jaspers mental valium take effect. "Sweet Jesus, thank you."

Jacob pressed his head against my stomach again, content to just lay there and listen. I smiled, running my fingers through his hair, as the family slowly trickled into the room. Carlisle and Esme were wrapped around each other smiling with such overwhelming pride I felt tears in my eyes. Alice was bouncing on the balls of her feet and I could almost see the dollar signs in her eyes as she made mental purchases of all things baby. Emmett was radiating his usual amounts of excitement, but his grin was wider, his dimples deeper. Emmett was a big kid himself. He was anticipating some little playmates.

But Rosalie was who I was looking at, her face washed in excitement and jealousy. I kissed the top of Jacob's head, nudging him from my belly, "Come here, Rosalie," I said softly, holding my hand out to her. She took it hesitantly, smiling as I laid her chilly palm against my belly. Her eyes lit up as she felt their tiny heart beats.

"You know, with two little ones, I'll need all the help I can get," I hinted.

She broke out in a dazzling white smile, "What are you going to name them?" She asked, rubbing my belly back and forth absently.

Alice frowned, "We don't even know what they are yet!" It was clear this irritated her to no end.

I grabbed up Jacob's palm, "It will be a boy and a girl, and we will name them Ephraim William and Charlie Rose," I said, leaving no room for debate. Jacob's eyes burned brightly at the sound of his father's and grandfather's name. Rose looked no less pleased.

"You're gonna name your daughter after me?" A voice chimed in the back ground. My father pushed his way past the clan of vampires and to my side. Rosalie gave me a fleeting smile and slipped back beside Emmett.

"Why the hell not?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at any one who dare challenge me.

My dad smiled. "I'm flattered, honestly."

"You're not mad?" I whispered, realizing again that I was pregnant, twenty and unmarried. "I mean, we're so young and we're not married and we live with Billy."

"Marriage, as I am proof of, is over rated. You've always been wise for your age and I wouldn't have you living anywhere else!" He chuckled, "Billy even has a third room for a nursery, if you two planned on staying a while."

I let loose a breath of relief. "What about Renee?"

"She'll get over it."

"Promise?"

"Would I lie?"

I laughed at my father, who pulled me into an awkward one armed hug, before slapping Jacob heartily on the back.

I sighed, suddenly feeling very resigned. "Alright. I want to talk to Edward, and I want every one out."

Rosalie and Jacob protested at once, their concerns voiced in unison, "But the babies!"

"You two can wait out side the room. But I want to talk to Edward, and I want to do it now, so unless you want to see some pregnant hostile rage, you give me what I want."

Emmett growled. "You know, he's only here because you requested it. Believe you me, baby Bells, I had other plans."

"And I respect and admire your...protectiveness, Emmett, but I gave him a choice." I paused, "He's family and he acted rashly. But in the end, it was in vain. I am Jacob's soul mate and I believe he has come to terms with that. Now, someone go get the brooding little fucker before I go all hormonal pregnant chick on you."

"I'm here," a velvety voice said and Edward flittered through the crowd of family to my side.

"Everyone out. Shoo," I said, waving my hand. Jacob frowned, before growling menacingly at Edward. Whatever Jacob had pictured did the trick, because Edward's eyes widened, and he nodded at once.

He opened his mouth and I hushed him quickly. "Don't you dare say sorry Edward Anthony Cullen, because I am not ready to hear it, let alone accept it."

"I understand," he mumbled, hanging his head.

I sighed, "You need to understand that my soul was made for Jacob. No one else. I asked you for friendship and you spurned it. But as you know, I am a forgiving person and in time, I will let this go. But right now, I am fucking pissed. You attacked my family! My pack sister. You tried to force my hand, my love. You need to check your controlling attitude, because it is not attractive, you hear me?"

He nodded.

"There is some one out there for you. There is some one out there for every one. You're a man with time on his hands, you shouldn't rush. But don't think our love was pointless. If anything, look at it as a lesson. Don't be an idiot."

He chuckled. "We really were done before the werewolf thing came into picture, weren't we?" He asked, shaking his bronze head.

"Yeah, but I like to think of each other as stepping stones that lead us to the people we are now," I explained, absently rubbing my belly.

Edward smiled a little, raising a brow, "Can I...do you mind?"

I laughed, "No. Go a head."

He laid his cool, velvety hand on my exposed belly, his eyes lighting up like Christmas lights. "I can feel them moving."

"Really?" I asked, brow furrowed, "I can't. Not yet."

"Vampire senses. I think they are reacting to the cold." He lifted his hand, laying it on mine. "I know you don't want to hear it, but I have to say it..."

"No. Don't say sorry," I said flatly.

He laughed, "Fine. I'm an asshole. How's that work?"

"Why Edward Cullen, I have never heard you swear."

"I'm a changed man, Bella."

~*~

Pregnancy sucks.

What began with morning sickness, ended with pants pissing.

I was an irritable mess and in an almost constant need of Jasper. Sam didn't want me phasing, nor did Jacob, but everything pissed me off! I was almost permanently shacked up at the Cullen house, chomping on pop corn and chatting up Jazz.

I had called my mother a week after I found out a bout the twins. We hadn't really spoken since I found out about Joshua. The animosity toward her hadn't faded, but I wouldn't deny her the knowledge that I had made her a grandma.

Initially she was shocked and I could hear in her voice she wanted to be angry, but she couldn't. She knew what she did was wrong and that nothing I could do could be worse than her betrayal. However, she did manage to surprise the hell out of me.

_"Bella, I'm happy for you. I know Billy's son was a good kid and I am sure he is a good man." _

**"He is mom. He's the best. He's going to make a great father._" _**

She sighed, _"I want to ask you something...I know...his is might sound crazy..."_

**"What? You can ask me anything."**

_"Is Jacob a werewolf?"_

I gasped sharp and hard, struggling to find words.** "Why are you asking me this?" **

_"I know about the werewolves, sweetie. Joshua told me."_ She explained.

**"You knew Joshua had werewolf genes, and you let yourself make a mother fucking child with him?" **I asked, anger seeping through my voice.

_"I...I didn't know. It was an accident. And besides, I didn't have anything to worry about. You were a girl." _

I growled into the phone and there was nothing human about it.** "You mean **_**I**_** was an accident. And yes, Jacob is a werewolf. And so am I." **

_"You...what? But it was passed through the male line!" _

**"Nothing is set in stone, Mom." **

_"So the babies?" _

**"We're not sure. I mean, I don't doubt that they will be werewolves...but having the line on both the mother's and father's side is unheard of..." **

I heard her sniff into the phone,_ "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."_

**"No, mom, don't be sorry about that. Be sorry for what you did, but not for what I am. And certainly don't be sorry for my children."**

_"Alright. I love you, you know that, right?" _

**"Yes, I know. I love you too."**

_"So.....are you and Jacob going to get married?"_

~*~

"Jacob!" I bellowed from the couch. I was eight and a half months pregnant, and approaching the size of a killer whale.

Embry sat down beside me, pulling my feet into his lap "He'll be right back. He went to go pick up food. What with you being a werewolf and pregnant, food runs are a constant job."

"Shut up!" I growled. He laughed, rolling his thumbs against the heel of my feet. "You're a good big brother, you know that?"

"Well I try."

He tickled the bottom of my foot, and I giggled madly, struggling to free myself from his grasp to no avail. Suddenly his smiling face turned to an awkward frown, "Uh...Bella, did you pee on the couch?"

"What? No?" I said, confused, but sure enough between my legs was a soaked spot on the brown upholstery. "Oh shit." I hissed.

"What?"

"My fucking water just broke." I gasped suddenly as a contraction ripped through my body, "Shit! Give me my phone!"

Embry lurched up off the couch, scrambling through my purse. He handed me my phone, the color draining from his face. Seriously, the boy could handle newborn vampires, but a woman in labor freaked him out.

With shaky hands I dialed Carlisle's number. "Fuck! Voice-mail. Oh shit, they're hunting!" I said, panicking. "Okay...Rosalie. Rose and Edward stayed home."

**"Rose!"** I gasped into the phone as soon as she picked up.

_"What's up Momma Wolf?"_ She chimed.

"My water broke and Carlisle's phone is off. I can't...oh God!" I hissed as another contraction tore through me. "**I can't go to the hospital...my temperature**."

_"We'll be right there, Bella, just...cross your legs or something."_

At that moment, Jacob tore through the house. "What's wrong? Something's wrong! Bella?"

"My water broke, baby," I said feebly, clutching my stomach, "Carlisle is hunting. Rose and Edward are on their way. I'm assuming that's okay, what with the treaty and all."

"Fuck the treaty," he said in a rush, kneeling at my side. "But what can they do? Neither of them are doctors."

I laughed. "Actually, Edward is."

Jacob groaned. "Edward's going to deliver our babies?"

As he spoke, a velvety smooth voice laughed from behind him. "Don't sound so excited, Jacob." Edward said, dropping Carlisle's black medical bag beside the couch.

**A/N Now I understand many of you will think I let Edward off easy. But he really didn't do all that much damage. However he did hurt Leah, and he does get tore up over that. But he could never come between Jacob and Bella, and in his own warped twisted mind, he did what he did out of love. **


	17. Chapter 17

Loba Bella's Tale 17/17  
Author: Lifelesslyndsey  
Category: Twilight  
Pairing: Bella x Jacob  
Summary: All too suddenly her world falls apart. The Rez calls to her. Edward makes her feel sick. Jacob just looks yummy and she's practically crawling out of her skin. "Renee? Who's my father?"  
Rating: M for Lemons. Lots of Lemons.  
Word Count:  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Magos186 THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU WOMAN!

**A/N So this is it. This is good bye. Fare well. Avida...**

**Leave me reviews. Tell me what you want me to do next...**

Bella POV

It's needless to say that I have lived a very...awkward life. Why anyone wonders why I am constantly blushing is an idiot. Even if you took out the vampires and werewolves, the situation I was currently in now would still be fucked up.

Somehow, I'm in labor on my eighteen year old boyfriend's bed, in his fathers house, with my legs spread eagle and my ex-boyfriend, who recently kidnapped me because I left him for my current boyfriend, has his hand up my hoo-ha, checking to see how far along I am dilated. I feel kind of bad for him. This is the most play he's seen in ninety years. The first glimpse of lady parts he gets will be quickly expelling babies. If this makes him gay, I won't be surprised.

Fuck my life.

A new contraction ripped through my body and I had already successfully broken every bone in Jacob's right hand. "If I had known I was going to give birth to a Goddamn mother fucking litter, Jacob Black, I would have kept it in my pants!"

He chuckles, and I suppress the urge to punch him. "It's not a litter, Bella. Two babies. Just two."

"More than one is a mother fucking litter," I growl, low and feral. It's taking a monstrous amount of effort not to phase on accident. I need drugs. Where are the drugs? Oh right, no drugs for the werewolf.

"FUCK!" I roar, and Edward quickly extracts his hand. It is obvious he is absolutely mortified.

"Um, you're almost there, Bella. You're at nine inches. Just a little while longer and you can push," Edward explains, looking anywhere but my eyes.

"Jacob, take a break. I'll stay with her," Rosalie offered, pressing her cool hand to my forehead. I sighed, relief washing over me.

"Thanks Rosie," I mutter, quickly adding, "I love you Jacob."

"I love you to, Bells," he says softly, staring at my belly. "We're going to be parents." His eyes were wide and he was so excited. I never doubted he would make a great father.

"FUCK!" I groan, my hand clenching tightly around Rosalie's steel fingers, "Get them the fuck out of me!"

"Soon, Bella, soon. You're doing so well, Bella. I'm so proud of you," She sobs, and I can see the unshed venom behind her eyes, "I can't help but be jealous and excited. You deserve this Bella…the best of both worlds. I can't wait to hold them..." She rambled, shaking her beautiful blonde head.

Edward returned, pulling on a fresh pair of gloves. I glowered at him, as his head ducked between my legs. Fuck, this was the bed these babies were conceived in. Maybe. I mean...I don't know...it could have been the forest, or the bathroom. But regardless, it's the wrong head between my legs on this bed. Fuck, nothing is normal.

Edward sighs in relief as a contraction begins to build." Alright, Bella, I want you to duck your head down against your chest, and breathe out." Jacob rushes into the room, nudging Barbie out of the way with an 'oomph.' "Okay and...Push."

"MOTHER FUCKER!" I screamed and Edward grimaced. He was so accustomed to docile Bella that labor-Bella will scar him for life. I feel Jacob's left hand break and ease my grip. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," I pant.

"That's one way to do Lamaze," Edward comments idly. "Get ready, now, push!"

Pain rips through my body and it's not a fucking contraction, it's a baby. "Good Bella, so good! I can see the head." Edward gasps, and the awkward excitement is clear in his voice. "Alright, keep pushing, shoulders next,"

I huff hard, digging my fingers into the mattress as I push harder then I think possible. "Ahhh!" I scream, but my screams are drowned out by the tiny wails.

"A boy," Edward announces, handing off the bloody, squalling thing to Rosalie. With vampire speed she cleaned my son, wrapping him up in a fuzzy blue blanket.

"Can I hold him?" I ask, sweat pouring from my face. She handed him to Jacob, whose eyes were saucers.

"You have to push first, Bella," Edward said. "Your baby is waiting for you." He smiles above the sheet shrouding my knees, "I can hear her."

"Her?"

"Push for your daughter, Bella."

I grunt in response, repeating the motions, impatiently waiting for a new set of wails. Charlie takes longer, but the effort is worth it. After innumerable minutes pass, Rosalie lays a small pink bundle into my arms. "Charlie Rose Black," I murmur, kissing my daughter's forehead.

Jacob knelt by the bed, holding up my son, who I had yet to see. He is equally as beautiful, with a mop full of curly hair, "Ephraim William Black." Jacob laid our son in my arms, turning on his heels suddenly.

He launched himself at Edward, who stiffened in the embrace. "Thank you so much. You...you brought my babies into this world." Jacob almost sobs, pounding Edward on the back. I watch Edward's mouth turn up into a half smile.

"Yeah well, I better be the godfather."

Rosalie left after sufficiently coddling the twins, to hunt down the family and haul them back. Jacob reluctantly left my side. The babies were early, there were things still left to be done. He needed to install car seats, build cribs, sterilize bottles. Much had been done, but we were banking on another four weeks. I knew he would call in favors with the pack and I would come home without a worry.

Edward examined the babies closer, documenting all vitals, knowing Carlisle would want these. It was so comical watching him gingerly handle them, extracting there tiny, fragile limbs delicately between his forefinger and thumb. He looked...almost frightened of them. And then he looked up and caught my eye and I knew he would be okay…that we would be okay. He did some pretty fucked up shit, but even a vampire can grow as a person. He was holding baby Charlie lightly in his arms, staring down at her with wide golden eyes.

"It's like...a little person," he said smiling as Charlie wrapped her hand around his finger. She was very tiny still, weighing in at only three pounds.

"Well, that's what a baby is, Edward," I said, in an almost condescending tone. I played it off with a smile, as I leant down to smell Ephraim. Just like in my vision, he looked like me, paler in color with red brown curls. Charlie was the spitting image of Jacob, but with a fuller mouth.

"I know that," he said, mildly indignant. "Their minds...it's so colorful. They are seeing the world for the first time. They aren't thinking words...but pictures...it's very vivid." He smiled down at Charlie. "Charlie here is thinking of her mommy." He cooed, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Holy shit," he said at once, his wide smile falling.

My heart clenched. "What?"

He cocked his head, staring between Charlie and Ephraim, "They...they share a mind. Like the pack. Like the pack mind." He paused. "He's showing her your face and she's showing him mine." He smiled again, "I'm the first face he saw...but he doesn't know my voice. He wants his father."

I stared in wonderment at my ex-fiancé, as he explained the inner-workings of my newborn children. Edward leaned in, blowing his sweet breath across Charlie's face, and Ephraim laughed, scrunching up his nose.

I could only sigh. Life couldn't be more beautiful. I had my babies. I had my families. I had Jacob and Edward both in my life. I had found my long lost brothers without even trying. I made sisters, I made friends.

Everything was beautiful.

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

It was a typical Sunday afternoon at the Black house, a gift ala Carlisle and Esme. I had been reluctant to accept, but it was just so perfect. It was a two story, four bedroom, three bath pale blue house overlooking First Beach. It was tucked inside a little cove, cut off from the world, encased in trees. Esme put so much love into the design I was quickly guilted into accepting. I loved it and it was great for family get togethers.

The ban had long since been lifted both by the Alpha voice of Sam and Jacob, who still hadn't accepted that responsibility. He was too busy enjoying life and we all knew Sam loved being alpha. Still we couldn't deny the Alpha tenor in both Eph's and Charlie's voices.

My dad was stationed at the grill, eyeing steaks dubiously as the flames flickered against the pink meat. Sam and Embry were headed over with whatever Emily cooked up and Leah joined us more often than not.

Leah never really forgave Edward for kidnapping me, but their animosity had diminished drastically over the years. I personally thought it had something to do with Embry and Edward's new found friendship.

I watched my children, now five years old, race around the back yard, whipping between legs, and over tables, tiny balls of mass fury. Jasper was sending them waves of mirth, causing them to nearly roll with laughter. They loved their Uncle Jasper and the 'giggly feeling'.

Alice was tapping her foot, eyeing little Charlie warily, as she skipped across the wet green grass, mischief flooding her eyes. Emmett had them both going today.

"Charlie Rose!" Alice screeched, chasing my daughter through the back yard. Charlie bolted beneath the picnic table, her body trembling as she giggled fiercely, evading her frantic Auntie.

"Don't you dare phase in that dress little missy!" Alice chided, eyeing Charlie's shaking form.

Alice really didn't mind if she did. It gave her more reasons to shop. My babies could burn through clothing. How do you control the emotional climate of a five year old? You don't even try.

"Run, Charlie!" Rosalie said, gathering up my daughter into her arms and bolting for the garage. Charlie was like her father that way, she loved daddy's tools.

Jacob and I were the first in Quileute legend to bear children from a double imprint, or even two wolves. Female wolves were unheard of until Leah and me. No one knew what effects it would have, or if it would change anything. It was touch and go. Turns out, it would. Our babies phased for the first time at around a year, Eph first, followed by an irritated Charlie. Our tribe had heard of nothing like it, but we were expecting a repeat, soon. Embry and Leah were expecting there first child in a little under two months. They hadn't imprinted, but it didn't stop them. They were content, married, and still phasing.

"Emmett!" I called out, "Be careful with him!"

The tiny silver streak of fur flashed up Emmett's side, coming to pause on his shoulders in the form of a shaggy wolf pup. He howled, pouncing down from his Goliath uncle, coming to perch at my side instead.

"Hello baby," I said, scratching his ear. "Can you go find your father?" Ephraim bolted across the lawn, playfully chased by both Edward and Emmett.

Edward gave up quickly, ghosting up to the porch where I sat. "That kid is fast," he noted, shaking his head. "He's going to give me a run for my money once he's fully matured."

Edward and Eph had a special bond. Eph never forgot Edward's face the first face he laid eyes on and he carried that memory into his childhood. Ephraim helped Edward loosen up and well fuck, we all benefited from that.

Jacob's eyes snapped back to me and he smiled that wide white smile. "Leah, Embry, Sam, and Emily are on their way," he informed me, pulling a plastic lawn chair up beside me and taking my swollen feet into his lap.

"So Bella, is this one a boy or a girl?" Jacob asked, patting my little belly, his kisses lingering long on my mouth. I was only two months along and we had yet to release said information. We had only found out that Friday, but Jacob's eyes were alive with a fire I had long since forgotten. He truly loved being a father.

But sure enough Edward's head snapped up, and he was beside me in an instance, Ephraim perched on his shoulders, tugging at his bronze locks. "Can I deliver this one too?" He asked to my surprise.

I laughed at his eagerness, "Sure Edward. Might as well make it three for three."

Jacob laughed, patting Edward on the back, "So, Bella....."

"It will be a surprise, is what it will be." I laid my hand over his, "Thank the lord it's only one."

**A/N and that's a wrap. **


End file.
